


You Found Me...Kitten!Louis (Larry Stylinson)1D

by Larryneedsfreedom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Louis, Children, Christmas, Comfort, Crying, Drunk Louis, Fetus, Fluff, Funny, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt Louis, Kidnapping, Kids, Kitten Louis, M/M, Mean Harry, Niam - Freeform, Rape, Sad Louis, Smut, Topharry, depressed, depressedlouis, hybrid!louis, larryneedsfreedom, larrystylinson, louisandharry, lourry, onedirection, selfharm, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryneedsfreedom/pseuds/Larryneedsfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the the kitten this time, Harry finds Louis lost and insecure in a small park shivering and hungry in the snow. Will Harry except Louis with his ears? What about Harrys mates Zayn, Liam, and Niall? Will Louis trust Harry enough to go with him? And why is Harry feeling as if he met Louis before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The sky is a dark gray blanket, with fluffy white snow falling lightly. The air is crispy and cold, and all Harry could think about is getting home before the storm hits, it would be the biggest London would ever has seen.   
"Shit. I shouldve had taken Josh up on that offer to bring me home." he says to himself as he passes a small park on his way home from supper party with his best mates Zayn, Liam, Niall, Josh, and his wife and her friend Perry. Josh had offered him a way home but Harry being Harry refused being difficult.   
He looks around slightly to get his bearings but sees a small figure on top of the slide shivering.   
"Hey!"   
All Louis wanted was clean clothes and a bathroom. But, he's stuck outside on this slide with nothing but a t-shirt and ripped pants. Hes so cold and trust not to cry at every shiver that runs through his body. He had been on the run since he was just 16, all because he had cat years and couldn't talk. Today Louis had managed to get half a frozen hot dog on the picnic table across the park, first thing he's eaten in three days and now as the snow begins to fall harder and his stomach growls angrily he wishes that he was somewhere warm with some milk.   
"Hey."


	2. Chapter 1 Do I know you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds Louis, and calls Liam.

Harrys pov. 

What. The. Fuck. 

"Hey, what are you doing out here!" I scream at the figure. They jump and falling off the slide, I rush over to make sure they are okay. 

"Hey you okay?" I ask hesitantly, now that I've gotten a closer look, I realize that the figure is a young boy in a dark blue t-shirt, skinny jeans and a beanie, no coat. They look to be 18 19. 

"Are you okay?" I ask again gently. Their eyes snap open and I freeze, they are the most beautiful shade of blue. They whimper and back away until they hut their back on the ladder leading to the top of the slide, they whip their heads to the street as a car horn blares passing by and their beanie fell off. I gasp, there poking out of their feather like brown hair are two cat ears. I reach to touch one to see if they are real, the boy hisses at me and and the ears disappear in his hair. I stared wide eyed, they are real. Oh my-I have to call Liam! I quickly pull my phone out and quickly diall his number keeping my eyes on the boy. 

"Hello? Harry? Everything okay?" he asks confused. 

"Uh, hey, ummm, Liam, we-I have a little situation, uh, could you come and uh, just, can you come please?" I ask a little flustered. 

"Is everything okay Harry? Where are you?" He asks with authority, i sigh and tell him the address. 

"Just hurry, yeah?" I asked more anxiously, the lad keeps shaking, he doesn't have a fucking coat! 

"Shit..." I mutter and take off my jacket with one hand. 

"What? What happened? I'm on my way, Harry don't move, ill be there in 5 minutes tops, the boys and I were on our way back from dropping Perrie off, don't move." He says and I hang up. I offer my coat to the lady, he backs away and glares at me, I sigh frustrated and put it on him myself. God he's ice. He hisses at me again but none the less snuggles into the coat keeping his eyes on me. I stand up and look around, it's about 6ish. I left Joshes at 5:30ish. 

"Harry!" I hear someone scream, I look up to see Niall, Zayn, and Liam running towards me. 

"Niall!" I scream back, I laugh as he jumps on me. 

"Nice to see how much you've missed me so much in like 30 minutes." I laugh and drop him on his arse. 

"Where's your coat Harry?" Liam asks noticing its absence on my body. 

"Were you mugged?" Zayn asks. I laugh. 

"Calm down guys, no I wasn't mugged Zayn and Liam you see uh, remember when you did that research on hybrids, when we were in 12th grade?" I ask nervously looking behind me at the lads who's still passed against the ladder with my coat, but his eyes were huge and dilated going from me to the lads. 

"Uh yeah, but, that was for uh, human hybrids. Why? Harry, what's going on?" He demands sternly. 

"Okay, I was walking back to my flat when I saw someth-someone on the slide shivering, since I yelled 'Hey!' and they fell off so I check on them and realize, it was a boy with no coat and, uh, he, ummm you see, he has cat ears, and hissed at me when I tried to touch him." I said quietly, Zayn and Niall burst out laughing when I said he hissed at me, I glare at them. 

" So," I continue. "I called you, remembering your paper, and i gave him my coat, he was colder than ice." I say shivering myself, the snow was now falling briskly and the wind picked up rapidly. 

"Well, um, where is he?" Liam asks a moment after silence. I move sideways and Zayn, Niall, and Liam all look at the boys, Zayn gasps, Niall freezes and Liam moves forward a bit, and the boy behind me hisses and moves behind me. 

"Hey, it's okay mate. I won't hurt you I'm Liam, what's your name?" Liam asks gently bending down. I glance at the boy again, he shakes his head slowly. 

For some strange reason I feel as though I met this unique lad before, I don't know if it's the cat ears, or if it's his beautiful eyes, but something is strangly familiar. 

"Oh, you can't talk yet? Um, that's okay, but uh, do you know what your name is?" He asks hopefully. The poor lad nods but hisses when Niall pounce on Liam. I laugh a little then turn to Zayn, he's staring intently at the boy. 

"Haha, Niall, babe, get off me. Haha." Liam says laughing and kissing Niall chastily on the lips before turning to me. 

"We'll have to bring him home, we can't leave him out here, but, he can't stay with me and Niall because, one, Niall'll scare the poor boy and two, we have no room." He says sadly then turns to Zayn. 

"Sorry man, but I can't either, I have work and I'm no good with guess." He says apologetic. 

"I guess he'll stay with me. It's not a problem, but uh, Liam, could you stay the night?" I ask hopefully. 

"Yeah sure, Niall you can stay the night by yourself right? I will only be next door. That's my boy." Liam says kissing Nialls temple before standing up and dusting himself off. 

"Hey there, uh, do you want to come with us to my flat? I'll give you some warm pj's and some uh milk?." I say gently getting closer to him. 

He looks at me for a moment as if debating whether or not to trust us. He slowly gets up and pulls his beanie back on, he shrugs off my coat and hands it to me. 

"No its fine, you need it more than me, your freezing." I said pushing it back, he pulls it on, it's kinda of funny because it's like 5 times bigger though so he swims in it. 

It still bugs me on how I think we met before.


	3. Chapter 2 I found you...

Once we made it to my flat, Zayn had to go back to his flat since he had work the next morning, I offered the boy some pj pants and one of my shirts from the dryer leaving Niall and Liam in the living room. 

"Th-thanks." he says with a determined look on his face, to say I'm shock is an understatement, I thought he couldn't speak? But his voice, oh god, it's so beautiful, it's masculine but feminine at the same time, it was soft yet strong, and it was so familiar, where had I heard it from? 

"I thought you couldn't speak luv, but your welcome, let's head back to the lads, okay?" I say gently helping him with the socks I just gave him. He blushes abit when I swipe some hair out of his face. 

"I I was never allowed to talk, and for forgot how to. " He says clumsily, he looked so excited. I laugh and he glares at me, If looks could kill I'd be ashes. 

"Sorry,sorry, don't kill me, just, you look so happy." I say quietly trying to get him to calm down some, we walk to the living room where Liam and Niall, who was eating my leftover Chinese food from the night before, were sitting watching the telly, I shake my head a little chuckling at the lad. 

"Niall, babe, you should of at least asked Harry before taking his leftovers, what am I going to do with you my little leprechaun." Liam says gently kissing Nialls forehead softly, not realizing that we were back. 

"It's fine Liam, Niall is always welcome to eat here as long as he picks up after himself. And you won't believe this, he talked!" I say excitedly pointing towards the lad who was on the love seat curled up into a ball. 

"Really? That's great! What did he say." Liam says getting up and moving to sit next to the small boy, Niall whines, grumbling on how Liam was his, the boy hisses slightly and moves to the corner of the seat. 

"Don't ask me Liam, ask him." I say casually sitting where Liam was, Niall smirks at Liam before coming and snuggling with me, I chuckle and put an arm around Niall looking at Liam, he rolls his eyes and Niall sticks his tongue out. 

"Hey there, do you mind telling me your name mate?" Liam asks softly and smiles at the lad reassuringly. 

" L-Louis." He says, I freeze. 

***flashback Harry 5 Louis 8*** 

"Haz, help they want to take me away from you and my mommy! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME. " An eight years old Louis cries desperately to his best friend Harry as he hisses and scratches at the two men. 

"Lou! Please don't go!" A 5 year old Harry whimpers punching the men trying to reach for his best friend who is being taking away by the strange men wearing masks. They were just taking turns pushing each other on the swings at the park, their moms had went to go get some waters, they both lived two houses down from the park , when two big men came and took Louis off the swing talking in a cellphone saying they got the kitten boy. Louis had screamed and cried hitting them as they shoved him in the small van. Young Harry cried and ran to his house where he found his mommy and Louis mommy laughing, when he ran in they both stopped immediately, his mommy ran to him asking what's wrong and why he was crying. 

"Harry, where's Louis?" Louis mommy asked panicked. That made poor Harry cry harder. 

"They they took him, brought him in a van s-saying that they got got the 'Kitten boy'. I-I tried to get him back, I fought but but they were to strong. MY MY LOUIS-BEAR IS GONE." Harry had cried out clutching Louis beanie which had fallen off Louis head in his struggles to get free. 

"Oh my god, Anne, they took him." Louis mommy Jay, cried falling to the ground. Harry cried harder feeling guilty for not being able to protect his older best friend. 

***end of flashback *** 

"Harry?Harry?You okay?Harry?" Niall asks worried, I snap out of my thoughts. 

"Wha?" I ask and felt something wet on my cheeks, I'm crying, wait, Louis, ITS LOUIS. Louis Tomlinson, how did I not recognize my best friend. 

"Louis!" I scream launching myself at him, he freezes, Liam and Niall pulls me off him 

"The Fuck Harry?! Get off him!" Niall yells taking my hands behind my back, I snap out of my frenzy state and blink the tears away. 

"I-important sorry, but I -I know you, Louis, we-we were best friends! You, I, I tried to save you, but, but, I couldn't those men were to big, your mom, oh god your mom was so devastated! Oh god it was all my fault, I'm so sorry Louis!" I gasped out crying softly, I tucked my head into Nialls shoulder and sobbed, I missed my boobear so much, and now that I have him back he doesn't remember me. 

"Ha-Hazza?" My head snaps up to Louis soft noise, I cry harder, that was his nick name for me. I nod and Louis launches himself at me. I felt something wet on my chest and look down, Louis was crying and whimpering my name, i sniff. 

"Shh, don't cry Boo, it's okay we're together now." I say gently scratching behind his cat ears. 

"They they hurt me so so bad Harry! They, they oh Harry!" he cried out. It kills me to see him like this, he doesn't deserve it. 

"Shh, it's okay now." I say softly rubbing his back. I hear a creak and snap my head up, protectively wrapping my arms around Louis. 

"Harry, what's going on?" Liam asks as he wraps his arms around Niall. I just remembered that they were on the other couch across from me, Niall had returned to Liam when Louis launched himself at me. 

I take a deep breath and try to reorganize my thoughts, Louis back, he's not dead, his mom is though, she committed suicide 3 days after the police declared his case a cold case, Louis been gone for 14 years, he's in my arms, Liam and Niall have no clue on what's going on, Louis asleep, whereas Louis been? Wait, Louis asleep? I look down to see Louis has fallen asleep on my chest, I smile down at him softly wiping away some hair out of his face. I gently pick him up, he's so light, I bring him into my bedroom and lay him down on my bed and cover him. I walk back out to Liam and Niall in a daze. 

"Harry please explain, I'm so confused." Niall says from Liams lap, Liam nods in agreement. 

"Okay, well, um, my mom had a friend named Jay, they were best friends since pre-k and Jay had a baby named Louis, with some guy from a bar, and she didn't know who he was so my mom took care of her and the baby, then my mom met my dad and they had me 3 years after Jay had Louis, Jay moved in next door, Louis and I, instantly connected and we became best friends, but one day during summer we went to the park down the street with our moms, but they went back for some waters, and I was pushing Louis on the swing when two big guys came and took Louis right off the swing, I tried to fight but I was only five are the time, they called him 'Kitten boy' I didn't know Louis was a hybrid, he always wore a beanie, I ran back to my house and told our moms, I felt so guilty not being able to protect him, he might be older than me but was always smaller, his mom last it and cried and said 'they got him', so I'm guessing she knew who, but she wouldn't talk to the police or anyone after that, and three days after they closed Louis case calling it a cold case she killed herself. I felt so guilty so my mother and I moved here from Doncaster the next month after her and my father got a divorce, I've never gotten over the guilty and grief, but hide it well. And now that I have him back, I'm so happy and confused, why didn't I know he was a hybrid, does my mom know? What happens to Louis after they took him? How did he end up here? What happened to him?" I cry out.


	4. Chapter 3 Kitten ears and Four nipples...What?

After I was done crying, I was extremely exhausted, Niall and Liam had a hard time consoling me considering the fact that I was in hysterics. 

"Li," I whisper wiping away some tears that fell from my bloodshot eyes. "What do I do? I can't tell anyone, they might take him away and experiment on him! You know that, I just got him back!" I cried, my eyes hurt so much, I lean against Niall and squeeze my eyes shut. 

"Oh Harry, it's going to be okay we'll work things out in the morning go to sleep okay. You won't lose him Harry in promise." Liam says gently wiping my face. I nod and stand up weakly. 

"Blankets are in the second closet from the bathroom, you can pull out the couch to make the bed. I'm heading to take a quick shower, night guys love ya's, and thanks." I say quietly and head to the bathroom. I close the door and take a deep breath. I walk over to the sink and rest my hands on either side of it I look in the mirror, i can barely recognized myself, my eyes are bloodshot and i have bags under them, I'm super pale and my hair is messier than usual. 

"Louis..." I breathed smiling slightly, he's finally back I have him back, I giggled like a little girl dancing and got in the shower. After my 30 minute shower I head to my room, i walk in to be greatly surprised by a hiss. 

"It's okay Lou its just me." I say as gently as possible and crouch down next to the older kitten boy, my heart shatters at the sight of him, curled up into himself eyes wide teeth bared and tears streaming down his perfect face. 

"H-Harry? I, I thought you left me, w-when I woke u-up, you you weren't h-here." Louis weeped to me clinging to my shirtless body, he blushed a little and pulled away some, he always did blush when we had these more intimate moments. I chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

"I would never leave you again babe. I had to take a shower, I'm sure you're tired, go back to sleep I promise I'll stay right here with you." I say as I help him to the bed, he nods and purrs, i freeze for a split second forgetting he was part kitten. 

"Ha-Hazza, c-can you h-hold me?" I make a little sound in the back of my throat at how innocent and young he sounds, almost as if we were little again and I would hold him when he got scared. 

"Of course Boo, close your eyes." I whisper in his ear as I pull him to me. His warm body feels so good against my half naked one. I breathe in his sweet husky scent and almost start crying at the familiarity of it. This is how it should be, my Louis in my arms, holding him close. 

"I-I love you Harry, Tha-Thank you for finding m-me." Louis mumbled sleepily nuzzling his nose in my naked chest. 

"Shh, I love you too Louis, ill always find you darling. Go to sleep." I gently say as I slowly drift to sleep as well. 

***Louis pov*** 

*dream* 

"Get over here you freak of nature, you WILL pay for knocking over those plates!" Randy screamed pulling me off the newspapers he graciously put on the cold floorboards me to sleep on. I whimper as he grabs my already bruised neck. 

"DID I TELL YOU YOU COULD MAKE A SOUND??? I DIDNT THINK SO!" he says and slams me back on the floor, he unbuckles his belt- 

*end dream* 

"... Louis! Please wake up luv! Louis! Wake up!" I shifted and opened my eyes, being met by two emerald green eyes. 

*Harry pov* 

"No... Please... I didn't mean too..." I was awakened by Louis whimpering, I like at the clock;9:32 am. I groan and turn to Louis, his forehead is covered in sweat and he keeps whimpering. 

"Louis, darling, wake up, your okay now tour with me Louis! Please wake up luv, Louis! Wake 

up!" I scream shaking him slightly, he shifts and snaps his eyes open; crystal blue meeting emerald green, panic meeting worried, hurt meeting relived, water meeting grass, prey meeting protector. 

"Oh, Louis, you had me so frightened Boo!Your okay!" I softly say rubbing his back as he shakes with sobs. 

"H-Harry! Please d-don't e-ever make m-me go back!!! P-PLEASE!!"he begs crying, it breaks my heart seeing him like this. 

"Never Lou! I'll never let them get you ever again! Promise!"I stated holding him by both shoulder ls, he nods and wiping his face with the back of his hands. I give him a small smile in which he returns and gets up. I head to my closet and pull out my clothes, black jeans white t-shirt and white converse, and for Louis some gray jeans and a British shirt and red converse, he's smaller than me but it'll have to do. 

"Sorry they're kinda big but, your so tiny! Do you want to take a shower?"I ask watching him glare at his dirty hands. He nods hurriedly but frowns, onlookers at him questioningly. 

"I-I have kitten e-ears..." he trails shamefully. 

"So? You have kitten ears, that's okay, I have 4 nipples." 

He blushes and i grin at him. 

Once I had the water going I went to head out to check check on Nialler and Li when a hand shot out and grabs my wrist. 

"H - Harry, I, can you, stay with me? I, I need help." Louis asked embarrassed, i shook my head. 

"Of course I will, Boo." I say and shut the door. He starts taking his clothes off asking for help, I obliged and helped him. I was shocked to see all those cuts and scars and bruises all over him. 

"Oh Boo, what did they do to you?"I whisper my eyes getting glossy with unshed tears. 

"It's its okay, Hazza. I'm with you now."he says petting my cheeks, i smile at the display and help him in the shower, he shrieks cowering in the corner of the tub. I panic. 

"what's wrong? Louis! Is it to hot?!" I ask looking for any injuries. 

I I don't l-like getting my ears wet." he stutters out. I sigh relieved, okay, what should I do? Do I get in with him? Wait, that's actually not a bad idea, I start taking my clothes off. 

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing Hazza?" Louis asks confused. 

"I'm just gonna get in with you and help s'all, don't worry I just met you, again, I won't try anything, yet." I say cheekily winking at him, he blushes and chuckles its like music, i get in and relax in pull him towards me and slowly let his hair get wet, he squeezes his eyes shut. 

"Hey,.. It's okay... Louis, luv, your okay, nothings gonna hurt you, ill protect you, shhhhh."I say gently and massaging shampoo in his soft feathery hair,, he relaxes and leans against me, now I would be lying if I didn't say that Louis leaning against me naked and wet and soapy is getting me very very turned on and that he was very attractive, i push those thoughts out and focus on cleaning him up. He giggles and i give him a confused look, he points down and i look in between us, to see that both of our members are reacting to each other. I blush slightly and look at Louis giggling and covering his mouth with his hand. 

"Such a silly and naughty little kitten you are." I tease and rinsed him off. Just as I'm about to get out and get dried off I'm interrupted by Niall. 

"Heyy, you two better not be doing anything we hear all the giggling going on in hear!"


	5. Chapter 4 Protection

Louis freezes and looks at me in confusion,I glare at the door then look at him laughing a little.

"He thinks we are having sexual intercourse s'all." I say gently drying off his wet head. He nods and giggles again.

"NIALL ,would you shut up please! we're not doing anything I swear ! and if you don't get away from the door in the next three seconds I'm going to murder you!" i seethe at him,he laughs and runs away when I hear Liam scream something like he has food!

"H-harry?" Louis says snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at him and he's trying to slip the boxers on that I left on the toilet for him.

"Yeah?" I ask quickly getting dress. 

Ï 

"Ive missed you s-so much HAZ!" Louis says suddenly crying. I cringe,I hate seeing Louis cry.

"Shh,its okay Lou,I've missed you too don't cry. Lemme help you get dress okay?Then we'll eat and then you can explain everything,okay?" I ask softly slipping his shirt and pants on him.He nods and shakes his head a little getting water drops on himself and myself. He giggles and wipes a drop that landed on my cheek. I Freeze and his small soft hands touch my cheek leaving tingles in their path.

"HARRY! Why is it so quiet Harry? HARRY AND LOUIS SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LO-"I cut Niall off by slamming the bathroom door open.

"NIALL! WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! Liam control your goddamn boyfriend before i destroy him!" I seethed glaring at Niall who hid behind Liam when I slammed the bathroom door open.

"Yes Of course,Im so sorry Harry,NIall luv,do you really have to annoy Harry? Really? How about I make you some pizza and Harry and Louis can join okay?" Liam asks gently pushing Niall into the kitchen. Louis and I followed them. 

"Louis, do you like pizza? If not I have other things too." I whisper in his ear enjoying the fact that he shivered as my breath reached his ear. 

"N-no its f-fine, but, uh, d-do you have m-milk?" he stammered out. I chuckle and nod. 

"Yup-NIALL get off the table! Gosh Liam how do you put up with that thing!" I say rolling my eyes at Niall who gave me the birdy. 

***after lunch because I don't feel like putting that in*** 

After we ate we headed into the living room. 

"Okay, Louis, luv, can you tell us what happened?" I ask gently. He looks up and nods taking a deep breath. 

"After they took me on the swing they put me into a van and locked the doors, I kept thinking about you and my mom. I couldn't figure out why they wanted me, then tomorrow then bigger of the two said   
"Heyy kitten boy? Do we need to get you a litter box or something? We are gonna be in here for 5hours."  
I remember glaring at him and telling him to Fuck off. He slapped me saying I can't talk. I stuck my tounge out at him and looked out the car window in saw you running into the house and I banged on the window but you kept going, Richard, the second guy told me to knock it off or they'll put me out. I was so scared! I fell asleep after that. I -I don't remember much after that. When I did finally wake up in was in a cage with a good bowl with cat food it was so gross. Then a guy came in wearing sunglasses, I back away into the corner.  
"Come on little kitty come here I won't hurt you... Yet."he said grabbing me by my arm.  
That was the last day that I could talk, that was also the first day he started hitting me. His name was Randy. It wasn't until I was 15 that he started hurting me sexually." Louis stops wiping away a few tears. I'm soo furious! How could they do that to my Louis! I looked over to Liam and Niall, Liam look severely pissed and sad at the same time he was holding a crying Niall. I shake my head from punching something. 

"I started feeling the hope that I had left fall and disintegrate, I thought that you would come for me... But you never did, I thought you hated me because I didn't tell you that I was part cat. Then about a week ago Randy left the keys to my cage close to the cage in got them and let myself out, he went to a strip club and wouldn't be back for a few hours. I went and turned on the oven because it was cold, but then I heard noises and thought he was home I dropped the newspapers that were on the table into the fire place on accident I turned off the oven quickly and ran out the from door, I looked back when I was far away that I knew they wouldn't be able to see me, and the whole house was on fire... He died in the fire along with Tom and Richard.... I wondered into the park and have been there ever since, then you found me and I didn't recognize you....... I've missed you so much!!" Louis finishes sobbing I pull him to me and rock us back and forth trying to keep my own tears at bay. 

"Liam, how, how could someone do that!!!" Niall crystal to Liam. 

"I-I don't know babel... I don't know.."Liam says wiping his own tears away. 

I feel sick Louis is so small and gentle and he didn't any of it. 

"Louis, Boobear, your safe now.. We'll protect you live... We will I promise, oh god I promise.."I trail off crying, I mean it ill protect him....


	6. Chapter 5 Niam Sex and Angry Zayn?

"Hello!!!!!!!!!!!! IS ANYBODY GONNA LET ZAYN IN?!?!?" Zayn screamed from the other side of the door. I looked a Niall and smirked. 

"How about we mess with this Zayn bloke yeah?"I asked Niall putting my finger tips together evily. He laughed and nodded, I looked to where Liam and Louis sat on the couch, Louis looked confused and Liam looked like a annoyed and exhausted father. 

"Guuuys!!!!!!" Zayn screamed pounding the door. 

"Hmmm for you hear something Nialler?" I asked loudly so Zayn could hear. 

"No I don't Harold... Hmm might've been the wind maybe."He says trying no to laugh. 

"YOU LITTLE SHITS LET ME IN!!!!!!!" Zayn screams hitting the door angrily. Me and Niall burst put laughing. 

"No I don't think we will."Niall says laughing harder, i laugh and look at Louis he's laughing so hard that he has to hang onto Liam so he won't fall, Liam is patting his back and laughing a little himself. He catches me looking. 

"Guys let the poor fellow in." Liam sighs and looks at me pointedly. 

"I guess we should Nialler... Okay Zayn we'll let you in on one condition deal?" I say looking Niall and winking. 

"Really Harry? Fine deal-wait what's the condition?"he asks sounding suspicious. I giggled and look at Niall. 

"What do you think we should make him do Ni-" I get cut off by a yell. 

"HARRY NIALL you guys are so stupid."Zayn yells standing in front of us. Wait how did he get in? 

"How did you get in?!?"Niall says mirroring my thoughts. 

"That guy let me in."He says pointing at Louis who was standing behind him shutting the door again. 

"Looooooouuuuueh!!!! Why'd you let him in we were gonna make him do something funny.!"Niall says pouting. 

" 

-sorry Niall, I th-Thought he was gonna get mad and hurt you guys." 

Louis says suddenly crying. I look at the lads in shock. 

"Heyy, uh, don't cry Loueh, uh important not gonna hurt them I promise, um I can't even hurt a mosquito. Yeah..." Zayn says patting his back and little. Louis laughs a little and looks at Zayn. 

"t-that's n-not my n-ame, my name i-is Louis.... Haha" I smile at Louis. 

"Oh... Sorry... Louis... But really mate, i won't hurt them."Zayn says and pats Louis one oee tome. 

"O-okay, b-but if you do, y-you'll have your come th-through me first." Louis says trying to sound intimidating but just sounds adorable. Zayn laughs and nods. 

"Louis,this is Zayn one of our best mates, don't worry health quite harmless."I say gently and hug Louis from behind. I hear a giggle and look behind me to find Liam sitting with Niall in his lap giggling at us and Zayn sitting beside them chuckling and texting someone. I shake my head at them and pull Louis to the love seat. 

"So, uh, have you guys figured everything put?" Zayn asks looking questioningly at Louis and I. 

"Yeah, we did... Louis darling, is it okay if we tell Zayn about everything? You don't have to we could."I ask Louis softly holding him close to me. 

"Can-can you tell him..."Louis asks sounding broken. I hold him tighter. 

"Of course Luv. Well, Zayn, first letter me tell you about how Louis and I met...when we were younger......" 

***After Harry tells Zayn about everything.*** 

After I told Zayn about Louis, Zayn got really mad and protective of Louis like the rest of us. 

"Lou, I'm sure Harry Liam and Niall already told you this but I'm going to say it too, ill never let anyone hurt you again.. I promise, no body deserves that you especially..." Zayn says softly pulling Louis to him and hugging him protectively. I wipe my own tears away and stand up and head to the bathroom. 

Once I get in the bathroom i slide down the door like I've done many times before and just sit there staring at nothing. I just remembered that I have to tell Louis about his mum. I shut my eyes and put my heading my hands my tears hitting the floor. 

"H-Hazza? A-are you o-okay? You've been in there for 5 m-minutes."Louis whimpers threw the door. I stand up immediately and swing the door open. 

"What's wrong Luvly? Are you okay. I ask looking him over. He giggles the slightest bit and nods biting his lips. 

"Yeah i-m f-fine, you w-ere just gone for awhile. Were you c-crying?! What's the matter? Are you you h-hurt? ZAYN LIAM NIALL HARRYS HURT!"He screams and pulls me to him. The lads run in confused. 

"Harry? Are you okay? What happened?"Liam asks holding Niall to him protectively. 

"I'm fine Louis thought I was crying and freaked out.. I'm fine."I say looking Louis in the eyes, god there soon beautiful-Stop Harry he's had a rough few years calm you hormones.... I'm cut from my thoughts by Niall. 

"LOUIS..... What's that on your arms?"Niall asks horrified. Confused i look down as well and gasp. How did I not notice those before in the shower. On Louis arms are cuts, like self inflicted cuts. My eyes burn from the tears that are coming. 

"Boobear, did-"I swallow thickly."did you do that to yourself?"I ask him looking at his arms. 

"I-im sorry.. I... I don't do.. Do it anymore!! I promise..!" Louis says crying and panicking. I look at Zayn and Liam and Niall they look shocked. 

"Lou, you don't have to do that anymore, we are here okay, look at me Louis..... Look at me.... I promise Lou. What time is it Liam?"I ask Liam and pull a sobbing Louis to me... I look at Liam and he's holding a crying Niall. 

"It's 6:30......Niall and I should head home and change... We'll come back around 8:30ish."Liam said and pulled Niall to the door. They left and that left Zayn and Louis and I. Zayn slid down the wall still looking at Louis and I. 

"Louis... Please don't do that... Please... I-I can't lose somebody else to that.. Please..."Zayn whimpers and that's where I remembered that Zayn lost his sister to selfharm. Louis crawls out of my arms and over to him. 

"I promise Zaynie waynie."Louis says cuddling up to Zayn who was crying slightly. I smile slightly at the Site and sit on the other side of Louis. Together we stare off in space each of us thinking different things. 

***Liams pov... YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY*** 

Whoa.... What just happened .... Harry found a long lost friend, then found out that 1:he was kidnapped 2:he was abused both sexually, physically and mentally 3:he selfharms. 

"Li, what are you thinking about?"Niall asks throwing himself on my lap. I laugh and look at my little leprechaun. 

"Nothing babe. What you thinking about?"I ask him suspiciously. He's looking at me with a 'Your gonna get it' look. 

"Liam, I love you.... You know that right?" Niall says suddenly looking vulnerable. I gasp as I see his eyes becoming glossy. 

"Of course I do babe. I love you too.. What brought this on all of the sudden?"I ask bring him to me. 

"It's just that, I'm so hideous and fat and just there's something many other people you could have, and I feel like I don't give you enough I mean Louis is soo much hotter than me and so is Harry and Zayn, i don't understand why you picked me s'all."he says softly crying. 

"NIALL! Don't ever say that again. You are perfect, you are more than enough and yeah they are all attractive but you are all i need, you are so beautiful and you are not fat Niall, i love you and I'm going to prove that to you."I say as I gently kiss his lips and all his tears away. He moans a little when I stuck on his bottom lip. He grabs the back of my neck standing on his tippy toes and kiss me harder, i moan into his mouth and shove him on the floor going intop of him. 

"I'm going to show you how much I fucking love you."I say breathlessly and rip his shirt off and and kiss up his abbs to his nipples to his right one and sucks gently then roughly then back to gently. 

"Li Li p-please.."Niall whimpers thrusting his hips to mine. 

"Such an anxious leprechaun today are we."I smirk around his new freshly hicky on his kneck.He moans and tries to open my shirt. 

"Nu uh its all about you luv, your pleasure."I say as I pull down his boxers and pants. I take his head in my mouth and suck gently in softly massage his thighs and put more in my mouth. 

"Liammmmmmm"Niall moans gripping my freshly grown hair. 

"Niall luv you taste so good honey."I moan out licking his length. I gently let go of him and get undress, i go underneath the couch and get some lube in lather my length and his hole. 

"You ready sweetie, tell me if I hurt you okay?"I tell him gently and position myself at his hole. 

"Okay, Liam, please hold me I want to feel close to you."Niall says and I pull him to me and slowly starting filling him. He's sooo tight in moan a little but continue slowly watching his face as it contorts into discomfort, i freeze and he nods in continue until I'm filling him completely. I wait until he gets use to my size then slowly start moving in and out. 

"Oh, Liam, mmmmmmm, oh god, Lliam ohhhhh, please... Oh I love you! Mmmmmmm." Niall moans and tries to get closer to me. 

"Oh Niall, your so tight baby mmmmmmm in love you too, mmmmmmm in love you so much, your the only one who can make me feel this way."I say and kiss him hard on the lips and reach between us and grab him and start pumping he's close I can tell. 

"Hold it Niall..... Hold it." I say through clenched teeth in his ears. He nods but whimpers. I can feel yourself come close and just as important about to come in tell him to let go. 

"Now Niall!"I whisper and we come together i keep pumping until we are done. We collapse on the floor together in pull out of him and pull him close. 

"Niall, i love you don't ever forget that your are perfect and beautiful." I say and kiss him gently. 

"I love you Liam.... Soooo much.... Shouldn't we go take a quick shower then get something today then head back to Harrys?"He asks cuddling close to me. I smile and laugh, only my Nialler can think of food after making luv.


	7. chapter 6 Freak outs

***Harrys pov***

Finally after a good hour of crying Louis fell asleep in Zayns arms.

"Zayn...?"I trailed off looking at him.He looks up and wipes a few stray tears from his tear stained face .

"Yeah Harry?" His voice croaked hoarsely.

"What -What do I do? I think I I love him, how am i s'pose to help him i cant lose him!" I cry slightly hysterical. Zayn gently puts a sleeping louis besides him and pulls me up grabbing my shoulders.

"You wont lose him Harry we wont let you. We all feel protective of him, and you love him? Thats all the more reason to keep him here with us. Hes here to stay Haz. Hey ,shouldnt Liam and Niall be coming back soon? Niall is probably starving how about we make some food and when they come back we can all watch a movie and relax okay.." zayn says pulling me in for a hug. I nod an take a deep breath.

I look at Louis and softly smile,how could anyone think about hurting such a gentle and innocent creature? I remember this one time we were playing in the woods behind my old house and he was climbing a tree to help his kitten Keven and just when he had her he fell and broke his arm he cried for about a Milli second before freaking out asking where Keven was and if he was alright. Come to find out Keven was on the blanket next to Louis,I ended up having to run home and get my mom because Louis sprained his knee as well,and on the car ride to the hospital he kept saying how happy he was that Keven was alright and that it didn't matter that he got hurt.

"Harreh! Want to make homemade pizzas?"Zayn says breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah,the dough's in the crisper and the sauce and what not are in the second shelf behind the pickles and lettuce." I yell back and laugh when i hear Zayn scream about his hair getting messed up hitting the shelf.

"KNOCK KNOCK MOTHERFUCKERS NIALLERS BACK WITH HIS DADDY!!"Niall screams coming through the door with a frowning Liam behind him.

"Niall must you scream and cuss? Its very inappropriate Luv." Liam says taking his shoes off. Niall pouts and says sorry.

"Its fine Ni."I chuckle at his childish ways."Zayn and I are making pizzas if your hungry/" I said covering Louis up.

"YES" Niall screams and runs into the kitchen where it hears like he pounced on a not so pleased Zayn.I laughed and glanced at Lou who was still snoring away.

"How is he?" Liam asks Coming over to me and patting me on the shoulder. I sigh and wipe my face.

"I think hes okay now but im not sure, I just dont know what to do Li ....I have to tell him about his mom still. And then, I dont know...I cant let him leave me again,how am i suppose to support us? I cant leave him alone to go to work what if something happens?" I cry softly at him.

"Its okay Harry he can stay with Niall while we are at work.and then when i get home i can take care of him.and his mom sure hell be quite upset but he'll understand and im sure Zayn can help you with money Niall and I will too,he'll be fine trust me,you need to take a deep breath and relax."Liam says soothingly setting me down in the chair.I nod and take a deep breath and my eye lids feel heavy,I try to fight off the urge to fall asleep but its to strong and the last thing i see as i fall asleep is a flour covered Zayn chasing a guilty looking sauce covered NIall who's running towards a disapproving Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres the first Seven chapters, i wont update until i get at least 50 Kudos, on the whole thing not just this one chapter, I have so far 14 chapters done but i need the kudos to post them also 25 comments wont hurt at all <3


	8. Chapter 7 One year later

"W-wheres m-my Hazza?!" I wake up to someone screeching. i look and im in my room in only my boxers, I yawn and get up i open my door and head to the living room where the screeching is coming from.

"Hey,Hey its okay Louis your Louis is just sleeping its okay shhhhh." I hear Niall saying soflty, my eyes widen when he says Louis, I bolt into the living room to see Liam and Niall comforting a crying Louis, Zayn is asleep on the floor with a pillow over his head, i chuckle and shake my head with a grin, I go over to the others.

"Hey there Louis im right here its okay love." I whisper sweetly into his ear while wrapping my arms around him his squeaks a little then turns around burying his head in my neck. He whimpers and i pull away looking him in the eyes.

"Whats wrong LouLou?" I ask as i wipe some hair out of his face.

"I-I couldnt find you when I woke up, I thought Y-you left me and and then I sa-saw these people and and I-I ..." he trails off crying.

"shhh, Li what time is it?" I ask turning my attention to LI and Ni who were both smirking at me, I scoff.

" Uh its about 10:35 in the morning, he woke up at about 10." Liam says wrapping his arms around Nialls waist. I nod, I look down at the now relax Louis and smile im never letting him go.

THE END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 year later

"HARRRY LIIIIAMMMM NIIIIIAALLLL ZAYYYYYYYYNNNNYYYY!!!!!!!" Louis screams from our new flat. 

"YEEEESSSSS LOOOOOUUUUIIIIISSS????" we all scream back at the same time we all walk in and look at one an other and burst out laughing we laugh for a solid 5 minutes before we finally compose ourselfs enough to talk.

"Well,took you long enough dont you think? I was going to ask you guys if we could go see Joshy and Perrie and Ed today because its my birthday but because you guys took so long i wont." Louis sassed back, we roll our eyes and all attack him. ITS ONLY 12:04 IN THE MORNING!!!!!!

"Louis! its only like 12 in the morning go back to sleep you little shit you woke me uo from my beauty sleep we'll see all the others tonight at your party now go back into the bedroom and lie the fuck down and go the fuck ASLEEP." Zayn says as he shoves the now snickering Louis back into his room and shutting the door.

"Now Zayn was that really necessary? Its his birthday." Liam scolded Zayn softly and open the door to a bright red face louis who's holding his sides laughing. Niall and I laugh as well as Zayn scowls and goes back to his room mumbling something about stupid kittys and how much if a fucking pest they are, that just made us laugh harder even Liam chuckled.

"Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUIS!!!" NIall screams and attacks Louis. They fall laughing again.I help louis up and LIam helps Niall. 

"Yeah Happy birthday Louis now how about we all have a shot then go back to bed yes?" Liam reasons with the grinning louis.

"Okay but first can i do something pretty pweeze?" He asks giving me the puppy dog face, i chuckle.

"Sure birthday boy what is it?" He squeals and whispers something in Nialls ear,I sigh when Niall gets a huge smile in his face and turn to Liam who shakes his head.

" Ill get the shots ready and try ti warn the neighbors who are up that things are gonna get pretty loud. I chuckle and nod. Its been a year since i found Louis on that slide, and its been a interesting year at that I still remember the first day i went back to work and left Him with Liam and NIall.

***flashback***

"P-Please dont leave me with .....them....." Louis says them with so much venom and a glare that i laugh. He Glares at me and sticks his tongue out at me and sassily walks to Niall and sits on his lap and licks his face and looks at me with smugness, I roll my eyes and go to Liam who also is smirking at Louis.

"Are you sure Li I mean i Know he can be a handful at times, I can always go to work tomorrow." I said with uncertainty.

"Of course I am Harry, I wouldnt have offered if I didnt think i could handle Lou over there. And dont worry im sure he'll be fine I mean look at him hes basically having his way with my Niall."He says Laughing I look over and gap, Louis is grinding his hips on a very red faced NIall whos trying to push Lou off nicely. Louis looks up at me and smirks.

"Uh-Uh LiLi HELP!" Niall squeaks out I laugh and slowly sneak out as Louis hisses at Liam.

***end of flashback*****

Im brought out of my thoughts back shrill scream coming from Zayns Room I run and open the door I let out a bark laugh and quickly cover my mouth. Zayn is Glaring and scolding Niall and Louis who are sitting ion his bed looking down pretending to be guilty but they kept sneaking looks at each other and giggle. I look at Zayn hes full of glitter and whip cream and honey.

" i dont even want ti know." Liam says as e comes in.

After we got Zayn cleaned ujp and Niall and Louis picked up Zayns room we went into the kitchen for the shot. Its now 2 am. This reminds me of the time that Louis pulled his first prank, he was only here for two months and NIall had Pulled a prank on him by saying that I had died on my way to work.

***flashback***

I woke up to someone petting my head.

"HArry.Harry?"

"Yes Lou?" 

"Wi-will you help me with something?" he ask timidly.'

"Of course Boo what is it."

"Well do you remember las-last week when Ni-Niall told me that Y-you had die-died?" he asks, his speaking is getting alot better."

"yeah why?"

"Well i want to get back at him so i was wondering if you;d help me take all the food and hide it then we can go into his room and stick his hand in warm water and draw all over him and then take a picture and and then we can po-post it on-online!!!!!" he says excitedly, i chuckle and agree.

after we brought all the food from Liam and Nialls flat to ours we walked into Liam and his bedroom and began the rest if the prank finally after 2 hours of work we were done and i took the pic.

Louis and I were just at our flat when we heard a girly shrill, we both jump then bolt to our flat and slam the door shut and lock it, seconds later we hear feet pounding down the hall to our door.

" YO MOTHERFUCKERS BETTER OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR UP BEFORE I GO ALL CRAZY MOFO IN YOU!!!!" Niall screams and pounds on the door we laugh and louis speaks up.

"Well Niall if i were you i wouldnt look in twitter or face book or-or inst-instagram." he laughs and i hear Niall freeze.

"you didnt!!!! LOUIS IMMA KILL YOU!!!!! LIIIIIIIIAAAAAMMMMM LOUIS' BEING A JACKASS!!!!!!!." NIall screams running back to his and Liams flat.

***end flashback***

"Harry, will you do something for me?" Louis asks breaking me out of my thoughts, I look around and its just us in the kitchen.I turn to Louis.

" Of course Lou, what do you want?" I ask reassuringly. He looks down and mumbles something i couldnt quite hear. I take his chin in my fingers and look him in the eyes.

"Look at me when youre talking to me sweetheart and repeat it." He looks me right in the eyes and says something that ive been waiting for.

"Make love to me?"


	9. Chapter 8 Their first time

"Make love to me?" He whispers. I pull him close and he giggles softly I press my lips to his gently. 

"Are you sure boo? It's gonna hurt and I don't want to bring any bad memories up baby." I whisper in his ear sucking it gently, he whimpers a little and rub his hips against mine. 

"I'm-I'm positive Haz please, I want to feel you in me." He softly says and moans again as I suck his pulse point on his neck. I nod and pick him up getting a squeal from him, I chuckle deeply and squeeze his bum making him bury his head in my neck and sucking I moan and think about the first time we tried anything. 

Flashback(I'm not totally sure if i already had them kissing yet but just go along anyways) 

"Hazza?" Harry asked he's been here for four weeks now and he's adapting pretty good, the lads love him! And im pretty sure he loves the lads as well. 

" Yes boobear?" I ask looking over at him he's sitting crossed legged on the windows till, he looks slightly scared. 

"Louis what's wrong luv?" I ask going over to him and making him look at me. 

"I-I feel as though I'm I'm- can you kiss kiss me?" My heart leaps when I hear those 4 words come out of his mouth. I look him in the eyes and he looks surprisingly confident, I lean in and ever so gently my lips touches his. It was a gentle but passionate kiss. I pull away breathless and look Louis in the eyes he smiles at me and I grin he leans forward and presses his lips harder to mine I moan as he sucks my bottom lip, I slip my tongue in his mouth and explore his soft mouth. I pull away and kiss my way down his neck sucking gently every now and then he whimpers and pull my hair I moan and suck a little harder, I lay myself on top of him and whisper in his ear. 

"Louis, I love you so much and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable tell me if it gets too much yes?" I mumble and gently nibble on his ear. He nods and tilts his head giving me more access. I get up and pull him with me knowing that its getting to out of hand. 

"Boo I'm sorry but we can't, I respect you to much luv, lets have a nice bubble bath yes?" I smile gently at him he looks relived and nods burying his head in my neck and biting gently I yelp and he chuckles I lightly squeeze his bottom and look at him with smugness when he squeaks, he pouts and looks away. Oh Louis. 

End of flashback. 

I get to our bedroom and open up the door I walk over to the bed and gently put Louis on the bed.I walk over to the bedside table and grab some lube before shutting the door and walking back to Louis who sat up and was looking at my every move. 

"Louis your so beautiful baby.." I softly murmured when I got to him. I pull off his shirt gently kissing his chest and torso I did, I throw it to the floor as I push him onto the bed carefully removing his pj pants and boxer, I stare at him in amazement he's so beautiful, I lean down slowly and kiss his head gently he moans and whimpers. I sit up and quickly take off my pjs as well one we were both naked I climb up and kissed him passionately begging for entrance he whimpers and lets me in his hands roaming my back pulling me closer to him, I rub his sides and deepen the kiss even more. 

"Haz I-I'm readyyyy." Louis moans out as I bite his neck. I kiss down to his cock and gently blow on it loving how he squirms I bring my fingers to his mouth and he gets the hint right away and sucks on then softly swirling his tongue around each digit, once I feel like their ready I pull them out and run a finger over his puckering hole and my mouth waters and before know it I'm sucking at his hole loving his sweet aroma I lick and suck and push my tongue in him he gasps and moans I hold him down as he squirms I pull away and smile cheekily at him he glares teasingly trying to catch his breath I smile and look back at his reddening cock, I gently push one finger in and start pushing in and out I add a second finger loving the sounds he's making I look down too see myself leaking pre cum. 

"I-I'm ready H-az" he whimpers I nod and take the pub and lathering my length. I look him in the eyes as I gently start to push forward, his fav scrunches up and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

"No no, Louis open those beautiful blue eyes luv look at me I'm Harry... Lou I love you open them now.." I gently but sternly say and he does tears in his eyes I know he's hurting both physically and mentally right now, I'm surprised at how tight he is considering, once I'm all the way in I kiss his tears away and whisper sweet nothing's in his ear, he nods and I start moving slowly. 

"Mmmm oh Louis your so tight my baby mmmm so good mmmm." I moan into his ear kissing his pulse. 

"Mmmm h-Hazza mmmm I I love you mmmmm more more more." He whimpers out. And I obey gong deeper and slower this was love after all. He tightens around me and I know he's close. 

"Come one boo come for me mmmm please I wanna see you come" I whisper in his and and he comes all over our torsos him coming made me come as well I pull out gently once I finish coming. 

I pull Louis to me and rub him. 

"I love you boo." 

"I love you to Hazzy, thank you" he whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

"Happy birthday Louis."


	10. Chapter 9 thank you...for saving me from that slide

Harry's PoV

The next time I wake up is to something moving beside me I look at the clock to see its 10:13 am, I hear a whimper and look to see Louis trying to get up but winces in pain.

"Boo are you okay?" I ask concern, he looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah I'm fine Haz just a little sore s'all. I love you." He whispers the end I smile and lean up to kiss him, before it got to out of hand there was a knock on the door.

"Lou? Haz? You guys up?" Liam asks peeking his head in, he smiles once he sees we are up and walks in with Niall and Zayn behind him.

"Happy birthday Louis!" They scream and dog pile I top of us. I laugh along with Louis.

"Guys can't BREATH!!!" Louis giggled and the boys all got off and sat on our bed in a circle.

"Okay well Louis since today's your birthday we can do what we you want until your party tonight, so...what do you want to do?" Zayn asks playing with my get I kick him in the face lightly and he screams, we laugh and look at Louis, he looks deep in thought.

"Hmmmm well, can we just sit around all day watching movies and junk food? I just want to spend time with my brothers and boyfriend." He says smiling at us, we all awwwh'd and tackled him in a hug. 

After all the guys let Louis and I decides to take a nice bath before getting things set. I peck his lips and get up still naked he giggles and I shake my head smiling, I turn the water on to the right temperature and put bubbles in it heading to the bedroom where Louis was rubbing his sore arse.

"I really am sorry boo, I didn't want to hurt you." I said pulling him to me and rubbing his butt. He shakes his head and kisses my chest. 

"I told you it was fine I was what I wanted Harry!" He says and walks into the bathroom swinging his hips suggestively , I chuckle at his behaviour and follow him in, I get in then pull him between my legs.

"Louis? Do you remember the first time you hurt yourself at Liam and Nialls?" I ask chuckling at the memory.

"Uh a little tell me about it?" He asks leaning against me and rubbing my thighs.

Flashback

"Louis, we have to head to Liam's now." I said as Louis was now hiding I the bathroom, it was a daily routine by now,I get up before him go downstairs by dressed make coffee and by the time I come up to by him he's hiding in the bathroom.

"N-no!" He screeches but then he opens the door and walks right by me and to Liam and Niall's place I shake my head and chuckle he's so sassy. I walk into Liam's and Nialls flat and chuckle to see Louis passed out on A not to happy Niall.

"Harryyyyy! Get him of me!!!!!!" Niall whines struggling I shake my head and leave heading to work.

*9 hours later*

I walk exhaustedly to Liam and Nialls flat I open the door and smile Louis Niall and Liam were all watching a movie I lean against the wall for at least 7 minutes before Louis saw me and his ears perked up and he scattered off Liam and start to run to me but falls and lands on his wrist he gasps and whimpers holding his wrist to his chest.

"Louis!" We all yelled at the same time, I run to him and cradle him to my chest, Liam comes over and checks his wrist out.

"Harry, he broke it we need to get him to the hospital...now." Liam said sternly. I more and look at Louis who was whimpering and licking his wrist like a kitten would it absolutely broke my heart.

*3 hours later*

After 3 hours at the hospital we arrived back to our flat, Louis was asleep in my arms I looked at him and then his red cast and smiles at the messages Liam Niall and I wrote to him.

Nd of flashback

"Do you remember what the messages said Boo?" I asked him lightly massaging soap in his hair. He relaxed against me and sighed.

"Mmmmmhmmm, yours said 'in love you BooBear~Hazza' Liam's said 'hey get well soon please!!!!! ~Liam' and Nialls said 'hey kitty boy! You better get better sober can wrestle~nialler' and sauna said something like really deep right? I can't exzaclu remember because it was really long haha." He said giggling I laughed and carefully rinsed the soap from his hair avoiding his ears.

"Oi!!!! Guys would'ya hurt it up!" Niall said banging in the door, we both laughed and quickly finish washing up. I put on a pair of black sweats with a wife beater and Louis did the same.

"We match Hazza!" He giggles, I laugh and nod. We made it down stairs and laughed at the sight, Zayn was scolding a pouting Niall who was covered in water and what looked to be Cheerios, Liam was Rollin around laughing. I laughed and looked at Louis he looks so happy. He looks up feeling my gaze. 

"This is what I wanted. Thank you Harry for saving me off the slide." He whispers and then takes off running and jumping on Zayns back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 10

Once everything settled down and Niall got cleans up we got a old bunch of snacks and put in Twilight, why he picked it is beyond me( no hate to Twilight! I love twilight so much!).  
"Say it....out loud." As soon as Edward said that Louis burst out laughing hysterically. He clutched his stomach and fell on the floor on top of Liam.  
"Nice view down here Li!" He giggle and snuggled into Liam and watched the movie. I chuckled to myself, he is so random it reminds me of the time he randomly started dancing.  
***flashback***   
"Yeah but what about when I have work? I can't just say I'm leaving for two weeks without at least a month before hand!" Liam says shaking his head. Niall, without telling anyone, decided to book us two weeks at the six flags amusement park, and w leave in three days. I look at Louis and he was staring out the window, Louis' been here for 7 months and is getting quite comfortable which is a excellent thing!  
"I know LiLi I just thought because everything has been so hectic, that we should get a break s'all, I'm sorry." Niall says burying his head in his hands, I feel sorry for the lad he just wanted to have some fun.   
"Oh Nialler it's fine, I'm sure my boss would let me, I haven't had a vacation since I've worked there, 3years, cheer up luv." Liam says kissing Niall gently I smile and look at Louis and freeze, what the hell..?,  
"Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number call me maybe." Louis sings while twerking and doing crazy dance moves like, stop the traffic and let them threw, the row, I start laughing along with Liam and Niall.  
"Hey guys what's goin- why the hell is Louis dancing?" Zayn asks coming in the room with Perrie.  
"Hey Perrie, and I have no clue we were just discussing the trip and he just randomly started singing and dancing." I say chuckling, Liam and Niall also say hi to Perrie, Louis doesn't stop as he says hi as well.  
***end of flashback***  
I'm latterly knocked out of my thoughts by Zayn pushing me off the couch and into the hard floor.  
"Ow! Zayyyn!!!!" I whined running my sore bum. I look to the TV to see the ending credits rolling.   
"Hazza! Guess what!!!!" Louis says bouncing to me and plopping himself down on my lap but winces, I look at him worriedly and rub his bum.  
"What Lou?" I ask smirking as he looked at me with innocent blue eyes.  
"TWO MORE HOURS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY PARTAYYYYYYYYY!!!" He screeches and we all cover our ears.  
"Jeezum! Louis! stop screeching!!!!!" Niall yelled tackling Lou, Louis winces but grins as h wrestles with Niall.  
I turn to Liam and Zayn, and smile at them, without them I wouldn't have been able to survive this past year. I look back at Niall and Louis and my smile grows into a smirk, Louis had Niall pinned to the ground licking his face.  
"Ahhhh HELP! HARRY control your Kitten!" He yelps as Louis bites his nose. I laugh and turn to Liam and Zayn who rolled their eyes and went to the movies.  
"Thanks for the help guys! Now Niall,Louis stop acting like little kids and go get cleaned up once you two come back we can watch another movie understood?" I ask looking at them pointedly Louis tried to hide his smirk as they get up and he pushes Niall back down.  
"Hey! get back here kitty boy!" Niall yells and goes after Louis. I chuckle and turn back to Liam and Zayn.  
"What are we going to do with the two of them?"   
"I don't know to be honest... Maybe if we lock them in a room?" Zayn suggested. Liam shakes his head.  
"No they'd kill each other, and I don't want my Nialler dead, and I'm sure Harry doesn't want his Boobear dead either." I nod in agreement.   
"So what movies next?" I ask plopping back on the couch and eating a gummy worm.  
"I was thinking maybe The SpongeBob Movie or Love Actually. What one would louis prefer?" Zayn asks as Liam sits on the floor by my feet.  
"LOVE ACTUALLY!!!" I hear Louis screeched from behind me. He plops himself down next to me and snuggles into my chest I pull him to me and kiss his head. And we stayed like that for the rest of the day.  
***2 hours later***  
"So where is it at?" Louis asks getting anxious. We were on our way to his birthday party and we won't tell him where it is.  
"You'll have to wait and see Lou." Niall said while driving, Liam sat in the passenger seat as Louis and I sat in the back, Zayn left early to help Perrie And josh and his wife and Ed set up. Louis pouts and turns away from me.  
"Hey what did I do?" I ask in fake offense. He just glares at me at the corner if his eye, I laugh and pick up a conversation with Liam.  
Once we got over half way there I pulled Louis to me, he was still being stubborn. He leaned back on me but still said nothing, I sigh and kiss his temple. He leans forward and kisses me.  
"Ni? How much longer? I'm starting to get car sick." Louis says turning pale suddenly. I gasp and tell Niall to pull over just as Louis opens the door and heaves. I rub his back comfortingly, he hates puking and car rides.  
***flashback***  
We were on our way to the mall which was two hours away and we were going on hour two.  
"...but I don't think that it meant harm, it was just a tiny little baby spider, even if it did I would- pull over..." Louis says squeezing my hand, Liam pulls over and Louis jumps out of the car and throws up all over the grass, he starts crying and I rub his back.  
"Shhh it's alright luv." I say soothingly.  
"I-I hate puk-" he's cut off by more puke. After about 10 minutes he's good and gets back in his eyes shut.  
"We're you feeling sick earlier love?" Niall ask looking concern. Louis shakes his head.  
"No, I get motion sickness.." He groans out softly. I kiss his forehead and look at Liam who looks hesitant to go forward.  
"It's alright Li, you can go, but how much longer?" I said and pull Louis' head in my lap.  
"About another hour. Lou, if you feel sick again just let me know." Louis groans in response and dig his head deep in my stomach I rub his head and then a thought hits me.  
"Lou? Honey? Do you ant some gum?" I ask knowing he must hate the taste in his mouth. He nods vigorously. I chuckle and pull out a piece.  
***end of flashback***  
He continues to puke for a couple more minuets before crying in my arms, I scratch behind his kitten ears and kiss his forehead.  
"Actually if you want you and Harry could walk, it's about a 10 minuet walk." Niall says looking at me. I not and get out with Louis. I hand him a piece of gum, he takes it graciously and leans into my touch. I laugh and look ahead to the night club and smile this is going to be bloody awesome.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease let me know if there's any mistakes......sorry...


	12. Chapter 11 Car sickness and Drunkness

We were standing in front of the club and Louis was standing mouth agape.  
"Are you fucken shitting me!!!!!" He yells shaking my shoulders. I laugh and shake my head. He squeals and jumps up and down clapping his hands.   
"OMGOMG HARRY OMG IM GONNA GET DRUNK OFF MY ASS!!!!I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HAAAAZZZZAAA!!!" He squeals and Grabs my hands. We head inside and he stops as he sees Ed, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Josh, his wife and a whole lot of other people.  
"SURPRISE LOUIIIIIISSSSSS!!!!!" They all scream.  
"Awwh! Guys!!! Thank you it looks amazing!!" He gushes looking at the blue and green streamers streamed all over the place with multi colored balloons and confetti all around l, he squeals, once again, and launches himself at them and kisses them and hugs them, I chuckle and watch him.  
He looks so young and child like, he's soo happy. It's amazing how little over a year ago I found him on that slide, I couldn't believe I have him back, after everything he's been through, somehow he came back to me, I remember the time he told me he almost escaped.  
***flashback***  
We were laying down watching 'Finding Nemo' and Nemo failed at escaping the dentist, I felt Louis tense.  
"You okay Boo?" I ask looking down at his head that was in my lap.  
"Yeah just a memory came back from when I was with...Randy." He sash softly and buries his head in my stomach, I rub his back.  
"Do you wanna tell me about it babe?" I ask softy. He nods and sits up and leans against my chest.  
"I was there for about I wanna say 6 months, and Randy fell asleep while I was out of my cage, it was after a beating, I had just enough strength to get outside when a guy I've never seen before found me, he kicked me on the face and brought me back, Randy was furious! He said thank you to Brice for bringing back his animal, after that I didn't try until I was 16, and I did get away for awhile but every time I get away be always ends up finding me so I guess you could say I've been on the run since I was 16, but the last time I did get out, well, you know...." He says trailing off wiping away his tears. I cuddle him to me and kissed his head, god I love this boy so much, I am so disgusted with Randy! How could he do that!  
"Oh Lou, I love you okay! You don't have to worry about anything hurt you again!" I said while looking in his beautiful blue eyes.  
***end of flashback***  
"HAAAAZZZAAAA!!!!" I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Louis who was bouncing on his heels. I chuckle at him and kiss his nose, he blushes and whines.  
"Hazza! Don't your making me feel child like!" He complains pouting and crossing his arms. I roll my eyes and pull him to me.   
"Well Boobear, you are acting like one even though your turning 20!" I giggle at him and he sticks it tongue out at me.   
"What ever Harold! Ill just to to someone who appreciates me and my manliness!" He sashays over to Liam and buries his Face in his chest considering how much taller he is than Louis, I watch carefully as Liam looks confused for a moment before looking at me and nodding his head at something Louis says. Liam rolls his eyes but none the less put his arms around Louis waist. It's something we all did, we didn't even think before we did it, it felt comfortable showing this kind of affection to Louis and I never felt jealous because I know that they didn't mean anything by it, we all did it, Zayn, Niall,Liam,Josh,Ed, and Perrie and Josh's wife Eleanor.  
"He's at It again with my man I see Harry." I hear Niall say from behind me, I turn around and nod.   
"Yup, I kissed his nose and he said I made him feel like a child, I said he acted one for being 20 and he pouted and went to Liam saying he's going to find someone who appreciates his 'Manliness'. He'll come back eventually." I say as Niall burst out laughing.  
"H-HIS MANLINESS!!!!!HAHAHAHAH a mouse has more manliness than that kitten!" Niall laughs leaning on my for support, I chuckle as well because its true, Louis is not manly at all, I hat to say it but its true, but that's one of the things I love about him. I wrap my arms around Nialls wait resting my chin on him shoulder.  
"Do you think it's one for cake and then get Louis drunk off his ass?" Niall whispers dramatically on my ear, I chuckle.  
"Why yes kind sir, I think it is." I whisper back and let go of Niall gently, we walk over to where Liam and Louis are talking to Josh,Eleanor,Perrie, and Zayn. I walk over and wrap my arms around Zayn and Josh's shoulders.  
"Where's Ed?" Niall asks taking Louis away from Liam and holding him. Liam kisses Nialls lips and kisses Louis' head before answering.  
"He's with Sandy and Nick getting the cake ready." I nod and look at Louis who was still bouncing with excitement in Nialls arms. Niall leans in and whispers something in Louis' ear and Louis' eyes widened and he turned around comically and nods his head fast. Niall chuckles and takes Louis away from the group.  
"What was that about?" Perrie asks taking Zayn away from me with a playful glare. I chuckle and raise my hands in mock innocence.  
"I don't know?" I ask confused.  
"I think Nialls introducing Louis to his first vodka shot." Josh says and pulls away from me to Eleanor who was laughing at something, I look and burst out laughing, Louis was downing every shot he could see, while Niall tried stopping him, I watch as Louis hisses at Niall and continues asking for more. Niall shrieks and runs back to us.  
"LiLi! Louis hisses at me!!!" He says dramatically crying.  
"Oh my little leprechaun, why would he do such a thing?" Liam says pulling Niall closer and Niall pretends to wipe a tear.  
"I don't know!!!! I was just trying to be a responsible friend and tell him he is going to fast!" Niall says innocently. We all laugh and turn back to Louis, but he was gone! Oh no! I lost Louis! Where could be be? I knew I shouldn't have let him alone.  
"BOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" We all jump as Louis comes up behind us laughing. We turn and see Louis rolling on the floor laughing. I let go of my breath and pick him up. He giggles and I smell the alcohol on his breath.  
"Hey Hazza!" He says and kisses my cheek I chuckle.  
"Hey babe. How about we have some cake before drinking anymore yeah?" I ask hoping he'll agree, he nods and we all sigh a sigh of relief. Then Nick and Ed start the singing.  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Louis, happy birthday to you." The whole club sang and Louis, who seemed to have sober up some, smiled brightly and a tear fell.  
"Make a wish Boo." I whisper in his ear and he closed his eyes and a moment late blew out the candles. We all clap and he turns around and kisses me passionately, I grab him by the waist and kiss him back my tongue darting out begging him for entrance, he grants it and i explore his mouth savoring the taste of vodka and some hint of blueberry taste, he sucks on my tongue and explores my mouth I moan a little at the feeling of his soft warm tongue gliding over my own, he tangles his hands in my curls and I travel my hand to his beanie covered head and casually scratch behind his kitten ears, I feel a rumble on my chest and smirk.   
"Umm, yeah hey? Uh guys? Uh there are uh, other people here!" Nick says and we pull apart to see everyone staring at us in aww. Louis giggles and blushes while I just chuckle and look to see Nick holding two pieces of white cake with Oreo frosting. I say thank you and grabs Louis' and mine. I go and sit at a table that El is at and pull Louis on my lap, I start feeding him and a waiter comes over.  
"Hello can I offer you guys a blueberry explosion? It consists of blueberry vodka, raspberry smerenoff, sprite and tequila rose."[A/N:I made this up, it's something I want to make when I'm old bough to drink which isnt for another 5 years, I'm 16 almost 17 now.] the waiters asks and Louis instantly grabbed two, I grab myself one and say a thank you. I look at Louis and he's already downed one of his drinks, he gets up and kisses my cheek before heading to the dance floor and dancing. I watch him closely, he's having so much fun.  
"SMACK THAT ALL ON THE FLOOORR SMACK THAT GIVE ME SOME MOOOOORRRREE!!!!!!" I hear Louis 'sing' and burst out laughing somehow he has gotten Liam and Zayn with him; it was quite a sight, Louis was bent over grinding into a shocked Zayn, whole Liam was in front of Louis trying to get him to stand up. I know I should be jealous but I'm not I trust all if them. I finish my blueberry explosion and head to the dance floor pulling Louis to me feeling the buzz begin.   
I spin him around and shove my groin on his ass and we begin dancing, eventually we get in sync with the music. Louis puts his hands on my neck throwing his head back, I pull him to me harder and we keep grinding, somehow we get split up and Louis' dancing on the bar while the bartender keeps trying to grab ahold of him but Louis keeps moving just out of reach, me being drunk as well didn't do anything I just kept dancing with, I don't even know who, I look back to see Liam pulling Louis down off the bar and scolding him before Louis is running to me knocking the person, who come to be Nick, out of the way and starts dirty dancing with me.  
"Hazzzzzaaa, I -I saaaawww aaa bbiiig biiiig I-Irish leprechaunnnnnnn and and heeeeee smeesmeeeeeelleed like luckyyyy charrmmmmss." Louis slurred to me licking my face. I stared at him wide eyed!  
"Noooo wayyyyy!!!! Wheeerrrreee!?!?" I ask excitedly I've never seen a leprechaun before! I look around bu all I see are kitty's!!!!!!  
"Alllll iiiii see arrrreee kiiiiitttennnssss!!!"I say and pull Louis to me.  
"Shhhhhh youuu cannt fiiinnndeee llleeepppprrreeechauuunnns being sooo lllooouuudddd." Louis whispered loudly. I nod and grab a green looking drink from a kitty, Louis also takes one. I grin at him.  
Liam's pov:  
"El, I'm so happy your pregnant! I don't know how I could handle all these twats! I mean look at them! Harry is petting someone, Louis is-OH GOD is he peeing in that cup! Niall and Zayn are grinding and Perrie and Josh and Ed and nick are all hugging chairs!" I say in disbelief, this is the last time I take all of them out!!!!   
Eleanor laughs and pets her stomach before getting up and getting Josh,Perrie, Ed ,and Nick all together and waving and calling a Happy Birthday to Louis who looks around for a second before going back to trying to do a headstand. I shake my head and wave at them. I look back at Zayn and Niall and shake my head, Zayn was kneeling and Niall was trying to climb on top of him. Okay time to interfere.  
"Niall! Get down! Zayn! Get up! Do you know how dirty the floor is!? LOUIS! You idiot![A/N: omg I got that part from This Is Us and I died I had to put it in!] You can't lick the table! There's GERMS!!! And Harry, oh Harry the bartender isn't a kitten!!! Stop petting him!" I screech and pinch the bridge if my nose, how am I suppose to handle this!? I walked over and picked up my love and Zayn by there ears and sat them down with a glare saying if you move your dead, I walk over to Harry and flick I'm on the nose at the bartender looked at me scared, I brought him to the other two, I stay still and look for Louis, at this point everyone's gone and its just us.  
"Louis? Come on out.." I say softy.  
"No LiLi your mad at me!" I here a whimper from behind me, I look and he's not there but the other three are laughing hysterically. Oh boy where is that kitten boy.  
"Lou, love, I promise if you come out now I won't be as angry as I will be if I have to go find you." I say trying to reason with him, when I get no response I sigh and look around and freeze, Louis behind the bar and is chugging a whole bottle of whiskey.  
"OH NO LOUIS!" I screech and he jumps spilling the little bit that's left all over his pants. I run over to him and pick him up reminding myself that he's still fragile it reminds me of the time I accidentally was rough with him.  
***flash back***  
"NIALL GET BACK HERE!" I scream running out of out room where my side of the bed was full of...SPOONS! He runs to Harry's flat where he and Louis were cuddling on the couch, Louis been with us quite some time now and his birthday and Christmas are almost here. I go to grab Niall who was behind Louis but before I coul grab him he move and I grab Lou instead but I didn't notice I did until I had him pinned to the ground on top of him. He whimpers an shrieks I quickly get off him and back away.  
"Please please don't hurt me I'm sorry!!!" He sobbed I cringe and let my tears fall.  
***end of flashback***  
That was only a couple weeks ago, I felt horrible it took a whole week for Lou to trust me again.  
Once I finally got Harry and Louis in the car with zayn and niall I drive them back home. Once we got in I heard giggling and look behind me, Harry was literally petting Louis and his kitten ears. And Niall and Zayn were passed out on the sofa.  
"Come in guys tomorrows Christmas an we have a long day with our family's! I don't want I have to put up with the two of you!!" I sigh and ping the bridge of my nose. They just giggle more. I let out a groan before making some tea and coffee for them, it's took about an hour but eventually they sobers up.   
"Oh my gosh Haary! That was the best thing I've ever experience!" Louis yawned to Harry as we were all in their living room.  
"I'm glad you liked it boo! I can't wait for tomorrow when you get your Christmas present!" Harry giggles and Louis eyes went wide.  
"YOU DIDN'T!" Louis yelled. Oh boy this is gonna be one hell of a night.


	13. Chapter 12 how did i not know?

Next morning 

Harry's pov 

"No Harold no kisseys for you." Louis said turning his back to me his kitten ears hiding underneath his hair. I shake my head and turn to the living room where everyone but Louis and I are trying to clean up because all our parents but Lou's are coming today for Christmas. 

"Liam, Zayn, Niall? Do you guys think Louis will be alright with our parents?" I ask concern as Louis walks over to the corner of the room where there's a window and sits down in a ball watching the rain hit the window. 

"Honestly I'm not sure Haz. It's gonna be very emotional that's for sure, he doesn't have his parents and we all have ours. You just have to be there for him." Liam says gently looking over to Louis, who has new company, I smile at his cute giggle when Niall smooches Zayn on the cheek. 

"Oi! Liam, Niall's making movies on Zaynie!" Louis shrieks and laughs when Zayn pushes Niall off him and onto the floor. 

"It's okay Lou Zayn doesn't swing that way. Niall dear help me with the food yes?" Liam asks Niall and they leave to go to the kitchen. 

"Boo? I love you you know." I say gently going to him and Zayn. Zayn leaves muttering something about cleaning his room before his mum lectures him. 

"I know Hazza I love you too....Harry?" He asks seriously I straighten up and pull his chin up. 

"Yes Louis?" H looks me in the eyes with tears. 

"Hazza.... I miss her.." He trails off and cries I freeze and pull him to me. 

"Oh Lou." I say smoothing out his hair. 

"Harry? Can I tell you something?" 

"Of course babe." 

"Remember that time when we went to the six flag amusement and that mother was asking for help for her daughter but no one would help?" 

*flashback* 

"Oooooooo HARRY can we go on that ship!!!!" Louis screeches running past people like a maniac. 

"Yes Lou one sec babe lets wait for the others!" But it was to late and he was already in line. I sighed and walked back to the boys and once we were all set we started towards Louis. 

"HELPHELP!!! That guys took my baby!!! Help!" A women screams and points to her 8 year old child being dragged away. I look at the others and just as we were about to go after her hold we see Louis darting over there and punching the guy on the face grabbing the little girl and hissing at the man when he tries to grab her. 

"Listen here kid give me her before I hurt you." The guy says in a deep scratchy voice that would make anyone run away from him, I watch as Louis who was 10 times smaller than the man, stands up, pushing the little girl behind him before glaring at the man. 

"Do it l, I don't care but you are NOT taking this little girl away from her mother you mon-" Louis falls to the ground clutching his cheek he looks up just as the guy gets on top of him it's then that we all, Liam Zayn Niall and myself, unfreeze and go into action, I take the little girl who was screaming crying and hitting the guy on top of Louis telling him to "stop being a big meanie head" and brought her ringer mother before going back to Liam Zayn And Niall who were trying to gt the guy off Louis who was trying to fight back best he can, a couple other men came and helped as well. 

"Oi! You big jerk g'off me! damn I swear you way like 500 pounds!!!" Louis says making the man more outraged. 

Finally after a couple if seconds which felt like years, we got him off Louis and the cops took the guy away, we all go to Louis and I gasp his face is all bruised and bloody. 

"Where is she?!? Is she okay!?!? He didn't taker her did he!?!?" Louis panicked. 

"She's fine Lou your a hero you saved her!" Liam says helping me lift Louis up. I grab his Waist and kiss his temple whispering words of love in his ear. 

"Thank you so much mister you saved my baby I don't know what I would've done without her I wouldn't have survived." The women with the daughter came up saying, I feel Louis tense up before relaxing. 

"No problem miss, I couldn't have let him take her.."   
***end of flashback*** 

I nod, I do remember that day, Louis had went to the hospital and he ended up fracturing a rib and broke it pinky trying to fend the guy off him, although Louis got hurt I was proud of him for helping that mother we all were, he was a hero. 

"Of course Boo, your a hero."I kiss his temple and pull him to me chest. 

"Do you know why I helped?" He asks playing with me fingers. 

"Because your just that amazing?" He giggles before turning serious. 

"No because I know what it's like being kidnapped and taken away from the ones you love, I didn't want the mother or the daughter going through that pain. I wish I had my mum, I wish she would've looked for me harder, I wish she didn't go into depression and killed herself, I wish she could hold me those nights I have nightmares, or when I need a mommy moment, I wish she could stroke my hair like she did when I was a child and told me that monsters only live in the darkest of places, I just want my mummie Hazza, I-I I- want my mummie to tell me ah lives me one last time....I killed my own mummie...." Louis trails off crying and I'm frozen, how did I not know Louis felt this way? How did I not know he was so upset?


	14. chapter 13 Dont leave!/Rudolph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so some of you will probably hate Harry in the beginning and believe me i did too! Also this has christmassy theme to it :D

Harry's pov

"Louis, wh-why didn't you tell me?" I ask im getting angry.

"I-i don't know Haz... im so sor-"

"No." I say cutting him off."Im your boyfriend Louis. We aren't suppose to keep things from each other especially something lie this..." I said pulling away from him.

Louis looked up at me with hurt, but I pay no attention still angry.

"But Harry, you know that I cant express my feelings all that well and that I have problems doing so, I'm so sorry Haz. I lov-"

"No, dont say something that isnt true Louis." I said cutting him off once again.

"What? Harry? I love you....I'm sorry I didnt tell you really I am....but its just hard for me..I've never been in a relationship before..." Louis cries out trying to cuddle into me, I push him away and back away.

"No Louis you should trust me...your just being stubborn and childish.I'm leaving until you grow up and come on Louis really? It's not that difficult..good bye." I say and walk out of the flat.

Louis pov

"HARRY! NO COME BACK! LOUIS NEEDS HARRY!!! LOUIS LOVES HARRY!" I sobbed out. 

No Harry can't leave Louis, Louis sorry, so so .sorry!!!!

"Whats going on in here?" I look up to see a women standing there, she looks my Louis' Harry. I launch myself at her.

"Harry left Louis by himself because Louis is a bad boyfriend,and Harry doesn't love Louis anymore, and louis is sorry, Louis loves harry and Louis thought Harry loved him too, but Harry left Louis, because is a bad boy and Louis needs Harry, Louis loves Harry.." I sob out hanging tightly to her.

"Woah Anne what are you doing here?" Liam asks walking in with Zayn and Niall.

"Would any of you please tell me why I walked into this flat to see a sobbing boy on the ground sobbing out "Harry left Louis by himself because Louis is a bad boyfriend,and Harry doesnt love Louis anymore, and Louis is sorry, Louis loves Harry and Louis thought harry loved him too, but Harry left Louis, because Louis is a bad boy and Louis needs Harry, Louis loves Harry.." ?" She says sternly tightening her grip on me making me sob even harder wanting it to be my Hazzas arms around me.

"Wait-WHAT? Harry left? Louis, what happened?!" Niall says eyes wide and mouth open.

"Lo-Louis didnt tell harry how he felt so H-harry left Louis saying he was child like and not grown up...and and.."I trail off sobbing too hard to continue.

Zayn walked over to me taking me into his arms and I clutching to him with everything I have.

"Where the hell are you Harry Edward Styles?! Why the hell did I walk into your flat to see a child sobbing on your floor saying your name?! Get back here right this instant." I hear Anne say into a phone and thats when i lose everything and start thrashing around and breaking down horribly.

I start hitting my head with my fist and pushing Zayn away and I start kicking scratching everything around me. 

"Louis' sorry Harry Louis didn't mean to be so bad please forgive Louis HARRY HARRY HARRY..." I screech his name over and over again before I feel light headed and everything went dark.

Liams pov

Im fumng right now,pacing back and forth waiting for harry to come back but,what the hell is wrong with him? Why did he yell at Louis and why the hell did he leave?

The front door opens and Harry walks in with a blank face.

"Harry Edward Styles, im going to give you minutes to explain why Louis was sobbing on the floor crying your name before I beat the shit out of you." Niall says shoving Harry against the wall.

Harry looks around and his face finally breaks at the sight of Louis clinging to Zayn and his mother.

"Oh god...I did that? Oh my god what did I do....I didnt mean to....I- oh my god...Louis, my Louis.." he sobs collapsing on the ground. I sigh and walk over to him.

"Harry, please tell us whats going on...Harry...we just want to help and to be honest I really want to punch you but I cant....not until I know the full story, all I do know is that Louis was a wreck he was talking in third person and woudnt stop crying, he passed out because he couldnt breath..." I said gently coaxing out the reasoning behind all this.

"I messed up, I let my feelings out of control, I took the anger that was directed at me out on him,I said...oh god... LI I broke him again...I said so many hurtful things to him...Liam I-I told him that he was a bad boyfriend basically,I hurt him told him so many lies and he believed them, how will I fix this?Oh my god I ruined him big time Li..." Harry sobs into his hands breaking my heart, I know im pissed at him and still angry but I can tell that he was truley sorry. 

"Hey, Hey itll be okay..you just need to talk to him and tell him your sorry Haz, hey hey, dont do that bud," I said taking his hands out of his hair that he was pulling he starts shaking and I look at Anne in panic not knowing what to do, she nods and gently pulls away from Lou getting a whimper until NIall took her place, she help Harry up and they go to a different room,I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes sighing.

"Li....?" My head shoots up at the sleepy voice.

"Hey LouLou, how are you feeling?" I question the boy gently and walk over to the three of them kneeling down. 

"Louis doesn't feel good, Louis doesn't want to go back to to...please don't send Louis back..." he said starting to cry again.

"hey- hey, Louis look at me right this instant, you are not going back we are NOT sending you back so get that thought out of that pretty little head of ours." Zayn says sternly holding Louis chin, Louis nods but the tears start anyways.

"Hey Lou, Harry came back, he really sorry...do you want to talk to him?"Niall says gently and Louis head snaps up and he nods eagerly, before any of us can say or do anything Anne came back with a upset looking Harry and Louis shoots across the room crashing into Harry's chest, taking him off guard and them both crashing to the ground.

"Harry harry harry please please don't go Louis will be better he promises, Louis so sorry harry, Louis will be good now... please don't leave." Louis sobs out into Harry's neck and Harry himself starts crying again and pull Louis even closer, before any of us can say a ting Harry picks Louis up and they vanish to what I'm assuming is their room.

"This is their first like major fight isnt it?" Niall asks coming to me and cuddling into my side, I sigh and nod, it was, but they had one before ALMOST as bad, it was like 7 weeks ago, Louis went to the store and came back with a busted lip and Black eye and ripped clothes.

***flashback***

Harry NIall and I were all sitting around the flat watching Skins waiting for Zayn and Louis to come back so we could start the movie. Zayn had to quickly head into work to get his paycheck and Louis wanted to head to the store to get some snacks, Harry couldve gone had he known Louis was even going. 

The front door open and we all gasp to see Zayn helping a battered Louis into the flat, HArry was the first to jump up instantly and help Zayn.

"WHat the fuck happened?" Harry yells placing Louis next to me and my instincts come out and i look all over louis body, he has some bruised ribs, a busted lip, a black eye, not to mention all the little cuts scattering his body and his ripped clothes. I look at his face and he was half asleep.

"Hey, Lou, how are you feeling do you want some medicine?" I ask softly motioning for Niall to go get louis the meds and a drink. Louis nods and sighs siting up a little looking over at Harry and Zayn.

"...and then I realize it was him being dragged away so I quickly ran after grabbing him, he was already beaten up when I got to him, I beat the fucking shit out of that guy though, some bystanders called the police and the guy got arrested, they want to ask Louis some questions once he is feeling up to it." Zayn finishes saying and Harry comes and sits in the other side of Louis.

"Louis, babe, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Harry asks gently and Louis looks up at him.

"Im fine Haz,just a little sore."

"No you are absolutely not fine Louis, look at you what the hell happened?!" Harry yells and Louis whimpers a little backing into me before glaring up at Harry.

"Dont fucking yell at me Harry, I was in the supermarket getting some frozen pizzas and wings for us when I felt a hand on my waist, I thought it was you considering when ever I leave without you,you somehow manage to be there as well, so I leaned into the touch and then a hand went over my mouth and they dragged me out of the back, I fought back and almost got away when my foot caught on something and I tripped, and he-he grabbed me, by that time I saw Zayn walking by and I screamed." Louis says still glaring at Harry who was glaring right back,

"Louis, this is why you should have one of us go with you at all times."

"Im not incapable Harold, this could've happened to anyone!"

"Well it didn't, it happened to you, and now my Louis is hurt!"

"Harry im fine damn it! Just a few little scratches!" Louis screeches and stands up before immediately sitting back down with a groan and clutching his side. Harrys face softens.

"Look Hazza, Im sorry, I just want to have a normal life and part of that is doing things on my own, please Haz can we just forget this happened.." Louis asks softly falling into Harrys lap eyes closing.

"I guess but Louis I just love and worry about you." Harry says just as soflty and start threading his fingers through Lous hair, Niall returns with the meds and gives them to Harry to give to Lou, then we put on the movie and ate left overs from the other night not bothering to go back to the store for the pizzas.

***end of flashback***

Im knocked out of my thoughts by a kiss, I kiss back then Niall pulls back,

"Bout time Li Ive been calling your name for 10 minutes, Louis and Harry are back and are fine, your mom called and said she met with my and zayns mom at the store and that they will be here shortly, can we put Christmas music on now and sing and color and shit ?!" Niall asks excitedly and blushes when Anne says language, I chuckle and nod looking over at Harry and Louis who were cuddle together in the middle of Anne and Zayn. 

 

I pull away from Niall and turn on the radio putting on frosty the snow which was still in there from a couple weeks ago when we were decorating.

"Frosty the snowman

Was a jolly happy soul

With a corncob pipe

And a button nose and

Two eyes made out of coal"

"FROSTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Louis squeals and hops in Harrys lap, I see Harry instantly grabbing Louis hips making an uncomfortable face and Niall bursts out laughing face going red. Harry Glares at him and whispers something into Louis ear making Louis go red and stops squirming.

"Niall come help me get the craft stuff so we can start making the ornaments please?" I ask Niall walking to the the closet with the supplies are, I first get out the big table to go in the living room so we all can sit. 

Once everything was set, frosty was done and rudolph was on and Louis was singing along with Anne, then everyone else

"You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,-louis

Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen,-Anne

But do you recall?-Louis

The most famous reindeer of all?-Anne

 

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer-louis

(reindeer)-harry and louis

Had a very shiny nose-anne

(like a lightbulb)-everybody

And if you ever saw it -louis

(saw it)-everybody

You would even say it glows-Anne

(like a flashlight)-everybody

And all of the other reindeer -louis

(reindeer)-everybody

Used to laugh and call him names-anne

(like pinochio)-everybody

They never let poor Rudolph -louis

(Rudolph)-everybody

Join in any reindeer games-anne

( like monopoly)-everybody

 

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,-louis

Santa came to say, -anne

(ho ho ho)-niall

Rudolph with your nose so bright,-louis

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?-anne

 

Then all the reindeer loved him,-louis

(loved him)-everybody

And they shouted out with glee-anne

(Yipee)-everybody

Rudolph the red-nose Reindeer -louis

(reindeer)-everybody

You'll go down in history -anne and louis

(like George Washington)-everybody

Once we were all done singing we were laghing so hard we didnt even notice the door opening and closing until we heard a throat being cleared we all look to see the rest of the parents besides Lou's standing there with smirks and their phones out, we all blush red except for poor Nialler who was still shitting himself by Louis.

"MOM!" Zayn and I said simultaneously then Niall looked and ran to his mom.

After our moms and dads met Louis and everyone got settle we started passing out presents, My parents got Niall his favorite Cd, Zayn his favorite cologne, Harry a headband thing only Harry would love, they got me two snapbacks and a pair of sunglasses, they got Louis, a couple beanies and a pair of toms, and it went like that ofr the rest of the day passing out presents playing christmas games and eating food that our moms made cause we were shit a making food.

Throughout the day the boys and I kept and extra careful eye on Lou, every now and then he would look like he was about to cry and excuse himself to the bathroom, or look longingly at one of us hugging our parents and saying I love yous, I felt so bad for the boy. 

"Well, guys we best get going, we will see you guys in the morning, merry christmas Zayn love you baby." Zayns mom said hugging him then going around the room and giving us all hugs, she stopped at Louis and whispered something in his ear hugging.Once all the parents left, each one saying something to Louis, we were stuck cleaning the whole house, again.

"That was a long ass day, dont get me wrong i love my mom and everything but I swear if she said one more thing about my room I was about to pull my eye lashes out!" Zayn says dramatically falling to the couch, Louis giggle softly, then kisses everyone of our cheeks before going to his and harrys room closing and locking the door, Harry sihs and leans against the wall.

"Is he alright?"Niall asks glancing warily at the door.

"Im not sure, I think this day was just to eventful for him."Harry says and starts to clean every now and then looking worriedly at the door, we all go into action and start cleaning to silent night playing in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah thoughts? this one is chrismassy! i have another christmassy chapter coming up probably christmas eve<3


	15. Chapter 14 Savior Will Be There

Louis Pov

I closed the door and slid down to the floor dropping my head in my arms. I take a couple of deep breathes trying to regain myself. 

That was alot to take in, seeing all the boys, happy, and with their mom's made me realise, that I dont have a Mommy anymore, and that im an orphan. I remember the christmas before I was taken, my mum held me and told me no matter what might happen she loved me and that I may be special but that doesnt mean im a freak. 

I shake my head and breath slowly in and out, I lift my head, but it just drops back down. My thoughts wander to mine and Harrys conversation earlier when he left me.

Flash back

Harry brought me to our room and pulled me into his lap.

"Louis, god im so so sorry Louis, I was stupid and i swear i didn mean anything i said to you before i left, I was just already on Edge, you are the perfect boyfriend Boo, I was so dumb, Im so sorry sweetheart." Harry says gently in my ear and kisses my neck, I continue to cry softly and cling to him. 

"Louis is so sorry hes a bad boyfriend Louis will change for you.." I whimper out into his chest, I feel his arms tighten and I continue,"Louis is sorry you dont love him anymore and that im so childish...Hazza, I still love you...so much im really sorry,"I say finally calming down some and talking in first person again.

"No, Louis, your an amazing boyfriend, im the one that should be sorry and im the one thats a horrible boyfriend, Lou i never stopped loving you and i never will. I swear to you, if you change ill be upset, because you are perfect the way you are and and, im so sorry Lou, you have absoluley no reason to be sorry honey. God Louis, i dont know how i could ever make this up to you. What I said to you was sooo over the line Boo, Like I should never say those things to you and Just god Lou, Your so perfect, your pretty, and beautiful and soo innocent and you might be a little childish sometimes, but thats why i love you, your my Peter Pan, I had no right to say those awful vulgar things to you, and I know im repeating myself, but i just feel so guilty. Please forgive me Louis, Please, even though i dont deserve it. Just Please Louis....." Harry trails off.

End of flashback.

I feel a tear fall down onto my thumb and stare at it. It reminds me of a time that I was in the same position...

Flashback

"Please I just my Hazza and my mommie..Please!!" I scream and so at the mean man, its been a month since they mean people took me from my Harry and I miss him.Now we were in some building walking down a huge hall.

"Shut up you runt!" A mean man that I havnt seen before yelled before punching my already bruised and bloody face, I let out a sob and started running away the opposite way.

"Hey! Get back here!" Randy yelled next to the mean man who punched me. I look back and they were both chasing me, I stuck my tongue out at then.

"No way you stupid buttfaces." I yelled back and kept running but then im on the ground and my ankle is crooked. I fell.

"Wanna try that again you little sh*t?" The mean man yelled and picked me up by my throat. I squirmed and whimpered in his hold. I punch him all over but that just made him more angrier and he slammed me against the wall, Randy comes up and grabs my face.

"Next time you do a little stunt like that you wont be able to run or even walk for a very long time, understood?" He screamed, his spit and breath hitting my abused face making me want to gag. I nodded and turned my head as he bangs my head on the wall, I let out a whimper and go limp.

"Mark take this little shit into the van, apparently we cant trust him enough to be in here." He spat and the mean man who i now know as Mark nods and drops me on the floor before making me stand up by my ears. 

"Hey!" I yelled at him, we glare at each other, Randy rolled his eyes and huffed before walking one way and us the other, after three minutes of walking Mark suddenly shoved me in a closet and locked the door.

"What ar-"

"Shut up and suck" He growled out cutting me off and pushed me to my knees, my eyes widen and I stand back up shaking my head.

"Wh- No!" I yelled and tried escaping, he grabbed me by my hair and forced me back and his head to my tight lips.

"SUCK!" 

"MMMOOM INOND MAWN POOO" I screamed through clenched lips, but he smacks me hard making my mouth fall open in a silent scream. He shoves himself in my mouth making me gag, my eyes water and my throat burns, Im not sure how long he made me suck him but eventually he comes, making me swallow then leaving my whimpering on the ground, he leaves the door open and I quickly slammed the door shut and locked it pulling my knees to my chest and taking deep breaths between sobs, I stopped crying and laid my head in my arms remembering how when ever i cried Harry would hold me and tell me everything would be okay.

I feel a tear fall down on to my thumb and stare at it wondering what Harry was thinking at this moment.

*Harrys POV in the flashback*

I stare at my tear on the picture of Lou and I a couple of days before he got taken away.

"Boo, I sure hope you hear me because im so sorry Louis, I was s'pose to protect you...I love you Boo..."

*Louis POv*

"...I love you Haz..."

*end of Flashback*

I feel my eyes get heavy and then..nothing.

*Harrys POV*

After the place was halfway decent we all called it a night and went to bed. I carefully walked to mine and Louis' room gently twisting the knob and sighing softly when it was still locked, i quietly walked to the jun drawer in the kitchen grabbing the extra key for our room. 

Liam made sure we all got extra keys for all the doors ever since Louis accidentally locked him self in the closet with no light and he panicked and we couldnt get him calmed down enough to unlock it, we eventually had Zayn knock down the door. Not a pretty sight, he immediately gathered a frighten and crying in his arms. 

I shake my head and quietly unlock the door and yelped quietly as Louis' small body softly thumped against my legs, I frowned at him and gently picked him up cradling him to my chest I walked over to our bed and gently set him down before quickly undressing down to my boxers and doing the same to him before pulling the blankets to us and pressing him to my chest and kissing his forehead, about 20 minutes after when im almost asleep he starts whimpering and I frown pulling him closer and gently singing softly to him.

"I never meant to be the one

who kept you from the dark,

but now i know my wounds are sewn

because of who you are,

I will take this burden on and become the holy one

but remeber i am human and im bound to sing this song

so hear my voice,

remind you not to bleed

i am here

savior will be there

when you are feeling alone oh

savior for all that you do

so live freely without their harm

So here I write my lullaby

 

To all the lonely ones

 

Remember as you learn to try

 

To be the one you love

 

So I can take this pen

 

And teach you how to live

 

What is left unsaid

 

The greatest gift I give

So hear my voice remind you not to bleed

 

I'm here,

S aviour will be there

 

When you are feeling alone, oh

 

A saviour for all that you do

 

So you live freely without their harm

Saviour will be there   
When you are feeling alone, oh A saviour for all that you do   
So you live freely without their harm

When I hear your cries   
Praying for light   
I will be there

When I hear your cries   
Praying for light   
I will be there 

I will be there!   
I will always be there!   
I will be there.....


	16. Chapter 15 Zayns pissed/The only thing i really wanted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the cover for this and the rest of my books, youll find them ion wattpad under Larryneedsfreedom

Harrys POV

I groan when light filters through my eyelids waking me up, I roll over and bury my head into Louis head wrapping my arms around his chest. He groans and whines when i start kissing his face and neck, he bats me away half heartily, I chuckle but stop when i see red lines up and down Louis' arms. 

"Lou, Baby, wake up sweetheart, Louis....come one boo.." I say softly stroking his hair and leaving kisses on his exposed shoulder. HE shutters and opens his eyes.

"Theres my beautiful blue eyes.." I say as i peck each eye lid. He giggles, and yawns.

"Merry Christmas Haz." He murmurs and kisses my neck before getting up and heading to the bathroom, i get up and follow him in leaning against the door frame as he pulls up his boxers and starts brushing his teeth, he glances at me before rolling his eyes and shutting the door and locking it. I stand there for a moment before sighing and pulling on some sweats not bothering with a shirt before heading to the living room and being met with the boys putting presents under the Christmas tree.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask as i raise an eyebrow. Zayn looks up and comes to stand by me as we watch Liam and Niall argue about whether or not they should put the biggest ones in the front or back.

"Louis sent a letter to 'Santa' the other week, and i thought he was just goofing off, but i read the letter, and well, he still believes Santa is real, so we decided to let him have this christmas properly...Heres the letter." Zayn says and hands me a folded piece of paper. I open it and start to read it.(Letter going to be in a separate chapter)

"Zayn..."I say softly and close my eyes to stop the tears.

"Hey I know buddy.." He says and rubs my back.

"His arms..."I say looking at him. He gives me a confused look before realization seeps in, his eyes darken and he's walking to Louis and my room. 

"Louis William open this damn door right this instant!" I hear Zayn scream and LIam and Niall stop arguing and look up in shock. I look back at them with the same shock and we are all running in to my room to see Louis scurrying in the corner of the tub and a furious Zayn standing over him.

"ZAYN!" Liam yells and pulls Zayn away and holds him against the wall as Niall goes to a whimpering Louis, and holds him to his chest and glares where Liam is questioning Zayn.

"What were you thinking Zayn!" Niall screams and Louis lets out a squeak. Zayn glares at the two of them.

"Look at his arms." He spat and Liam lets go of him as both he and Niall look at Louis arms. They gasp as they see the red lines i saw earlier only now could i see that they were pretty fresh.

"N-No its its not...its not what it looks like...i...i please....." Louis sobs clinging to Niall. I look to Zayn to see he still has a hard expression. Liam has a form of understanding on his face and i cant see Nialls due to his face pressed to Louis hair as he cries. 

"Zayn, Harry, he's right its not what it looks like..." Liam says and takes Louis from Nialls grasp and sit with him on the floor. I unfreeze from my frozen spot in the door way and move to sit by them.

"Thats bullshit Li! He promised the day we met him he wouldnt do that anymore!" Zayn snaps and glares at Louis. Louis looks at Zayn with tears streaming down his face.

"I-I didnt mean too!" He sobs out and tried to crawl to Zayn but Zayn backs up and shakes his head and Louis' face crumbles even more. 

"Zayn i really dont think he did, it was yesterday, when Harry left, and he had that breakdown...."Liam trails off and instantly i feel guilt course through my body. Zayns face goes hard to blank to regret in a matter of seconds before he's bending down and pulling Louis to him.

"Oh my god im so sorry Lou!" He sobs dryly and Louis' body shakes with unheard sobs. I put my head in my hands and let my own few tears fall. This is my fault, i pushed Louis away, I made him relapse. 

"God Louis, Im so sorry, I promise i Will never leave you again, do you understand?" I gently say and pull louis to me, holding his head to my chest whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

After another 15 minutes of all five of them in the bathroom taking turns hugging louis and telling him they love him, Niall suddenly what they were doing before everything happened.

"LOUIS!" He screams making them all jump. Louis looks up eyes still a little wet and red.

"Yeah Nialler?" 

"SANTA CAME!" He screams and Louis freezes before slowly stands up, and before any of them knew what was happening there was screaming from the living room.

"SANTA CAME! HARRY HARRY! SANTA CAME! He must've gotten my letter! SANTA CAME LIAM! ZAYN! FUCKING SANTA CAME! NIALL NIALL! SAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAA CAME!" He screams at everyone and started jumping up and down, Harry looks on with both happy and sad tears, he turns to the other and they have the same expressions, it wasnt because they thought louis was sad, it was because this poor boy still thought santa was real, and he hasnt had a christmas since before he was kidnapped, and in that moment they all thought Louis was the most innocent and beautiful they have all seen him yet.

"I'll go make some hot cocoa, and grab some garbage bags, Zayn can you go get that camera thats in my room? Its under my bed in one of Nialls box's of old shirts. Niall, babe, come help me yes?" Liam says and everyone goes to work but Louis and I.(realize that i switched the writing style for a moment and im sorry, but im tired and lazy and really want to get this update out for you guys, so you'll just have to deal xoxo) 

"Haz, i love you." Louis says quietly after a few moments of comfortable silence, I walk over to him and sit on the floor in front of the tree and pull him onto my lap.

"I love you too, Lou.."I kiss his head gently and hum along to the music in the background. 

"Ya'know, in my letter, i asked santa for a certain present...and, i forgot to tell him why, do you think he got it for me?" Louis asks, and the sadness in his voice made my heart ache. I quickly ran through the letter in my head and nothing particular popped out. I ran a hand through Louis hair.

"What was the present love?" I ask him softly. He shake his head and buries it in my chest. I close my eyes and kiss his hair, A little while later Liam and Niall came back in with the drinks and bags. Zayn no where in sight. We hear a huge bang and a curse and Niall immediately freezes, he turns to Liam and right before he an say anything a seething Zayn slowly makes his way into the living room with the rest of us. He's holding something behind his back. 

"Niall..."He smiles sweetly."Would you mind explaining to me why when I went under your guys bed I not only found a...a...replica of Liams dick....but...a....I cant even say it, but you know what it is dont you..." Zayn says before showing us whats behind his back, we all gasp and Louis just looks confused. He stands up from my lap and walks curiously to Zayn, he grabs the puppy costume, buts it not any ordinary costume, the tail, is a buttplug. Louis holds it up to his face and looks at it with wonder.

"Why does it have a massage thingy stuck to it?" He asks and thats when both Zayn and Niall lose it. Liam looks both embarrassed and apologetic, I turn back to louis whos poking Zayn with it in the face and laughing as Zayn shrieks and backs away. 

"Harry, Im sorry mate but im not explaining what that is, its gonna be up to you."Liam says and looks back to where Louis is currently straddling Zayn putting the plug next to his mouth, I look to Niall who has completely lost it and is clutching his stomach tightly. I sigh and call to Louis.

"Louis, love, that um....not a massage thing in..particular...Do you know what a um....buttplug is sweetheart?" I ask and i see louis freeze and a look of sadness washes over his feature and i can tell the others saw it too before Louis puts a fake look of horror on his face.

"EWWWW! YOU MEAN THIS HAS BEEN UP LILI'S ARSE?!" He screeches and throws the plug at Liams face.We forget about the look of sadness Louis had when we all burst out laughing as liam turns beat red.

"Lo-Louis...do you honestly think Liam Bottoms?" NIall laughs and turns even redder in the face when Louis asks what bottoms mean. Zayn at this point has calmed down enough to whisper in Louis ear what it means and louis has a thoughtful expression before shrugging and sitting back in my lap. 

"Okay, Ill go put this away and grab the camera myself and then we have to see what Santa brought!"NIall claps and leaves. 

When Niall returns the incident is just about forgotten and we were talking about when our parents return for the day.

"Who's ready for present time!" Niall yells and we all cheer, Louis the most enthusiastic of us all. 

It take almost two hours for all of us to get through our presents. I got mostly head scarfs and pants alone with a new pair of boots. Niall got a new Derby game for his x-box and a couple new outfits and a couple of other things here and there, Liam got a few snapbacks a pair of shows and some other things, Zayn got art supplies, a couple snapbacks and come jeans. Louis basically got what everyone else did, but there were some children games mixed in, after we were all finished and cleaned up I notice louis Sitting infront of the tree and gazing at all the lights.

"Whats wrong boo?" I ask gently. He looks at me and smiles a little.

"Haz, dont get me wrong, I am very thankful that santa came and brought us our things, but, i just wished i wouldve gotten that one present...even if that were the only one." He says sadly and i look at him before getting up kissing his head and walking into the kitchen where the others were heating up leftovers for when our parents will arrive shortly.

"Guys, was there anything on Louis list that you couldnt get him?" I ask lowly so louis wouldnt hear us. Liam looks at me with soft eyes. 

"No, we got him everything he wanted even a little more, why do you ask?" He asks and pulls Niall into him.

"Its just that hes saying theres this one present he wanted the most and that he didnt get it....he looks so sad out there, he said he was very thankful that.....santa.....got him all these gifts but that one was the most important." I say and look to Zayn who had a look of reorganization. 

"Liams it was the one that you had to....send out for...." He says and Liam freezes then facepalms.

"Of course! how could i be so stupid." He kisses Niall and runs into the living room we all follow him. He sits on the couch and NIall sits with him, we all watch him carefully as Zayn adn I sit as well, Me by louis and Zayn in the recliner. After about 15 minutes Liam gasps. Louis head shots up, as if he didnt know we were even there. 

"Look! another present!" We all look to where he ppoints and long and behold, theres another present sitting in the far back, Louis face lights up and he climbs back to get it, When he grabs it he climbs back out and sits face all of us, the present isnt that big a book maybe. He slowly unwraps it and instantly his hand goes to his mouth and he chokes back a sob, i glance at the boys quickly to see soft smiles and fond all over there faces. I look back to louis and he has tears streaming down his face. I look and i too get tears in my eyes, I was a picture frame with Pictures of louis and I from babies to the exact day that he was kidnapped and at the end was Louis, his mom and me and my mom. 

"Was this the present you were talking about boo?" I ask gently and he nods his head holding the frame to his chest. I look at the boys and LIam is rubbing Nialls back as he cries soflty. Zayn looks likehes holding back his own tears. I turn back to Louis to see him looking at him mum and whispering quielty.

Best Christmas in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have been diagnosed with a syndorme called POTS, postural orthostatic tachycardia syndrome, basically everytime i stand up i pass out. And on top of that i have Dystonia and CRPS. YAY FOR MEH! no. anyways thats ben taking up alot of my time reajusting to my new life, i amd in a wheelchair now becasue of it. SO i apologise for the lack of updares and i will try harder to update love you guys/!
> 
> instagram:Larryneedsfreedom
> 
> Twitter:Larryneedsfreed
> 
> Archieve of Our Own:Larryneedsfreedom


	17. Chapter 16 daddy ive been good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they are dancing to id drunk on love, the one from the 50 shades of gray previews

After christmas, it was new years and we had planned to go out drinking with Perrie and Josh and Eleanor and all of our group at the same pub we had Lou's party at.  
"You almost ready babe?" I call out to Louis who has been in the bathroom for the past twenty minutes.  
"Almost Haz, Just need five more minutes."He calls back softly and i shake my head and head to the bathroom to see whats going on. I burst out laughing when i see Louis glaring at his reflection and his hair a crazy mess.   
"Its not funny Harold!" He snaps glaring at me next and i raise my hand in surrender. He groans and whines when he tried fixing his hair again and he didnt work.  
"Here let me help sweets." I say gently and walk over to him and help him put his hair in a soft quiff with some hanging in his face that is too stubborn to stay up, it goes well with his black skinnies, purple vans, and my black and white striped shirt. He looks up at me grateful and and leans up for a kiss, i peck his lips and then we head out, Liam, Niall and Zayn left e few minutes earlier.  
"Ready?" I ask gently as he plays with my opened shirt. He nods kissing my cheek softly before darting passed me grabbing his green and black plaid coat with the black shoulders and out the door, before i even had the chance to put my boots on. I grin and shake my head before grabbing my black trench coat and following him out.   
Louis is jumping up and down by the time i get to the car teeth shattering.  
"Come o-on H-Hazza i-im freezing my d-ick offfffff.."He whines and slams the door open when i unlock them with a chuckle.  
"Oh darling, thats why you should have waited for me." I grinned at him, he hissed slightly and turned away from me and turning on the radio and squealed when Heroes (We could be) was on.  
"We go hideaway in daylight  
We go undercover wait out the sun  
got a secret side in plain sight  
where the streets are empty  
thats where we run  
everyday people do  
everyday things but  
cant be one of them  
i know you hear me now  
we are a different kind  
we can do anything  
we could be hero's   
we could be hero's  
me and you  
we could be hero's  
we could be hero's   
me and you  
we could be  
Anbodys got the power  
they dont see it   
cause they dont understand  
spinning round and round for hours  
you and me we got the world in our hands  
everyday people do  
everyday things but i  
can be one of them  
i know you hear me now  
we are a different kind   
we can do anything..." Louis sings with all his heat and i smile softly at his beautiful voice. I glance over at him, he had his knees to his chest looking out the window. I reach over and place my hand on his knee, he nuzzles against it with his cheek and continued to sing.   
"You have such a beautiful voice luv.."I tell me as the song finishes, he smiles softly back and kisses my knuckles. For the rest of the ride, we listen to music and talk quietly about a little bit of everything.  
When we pull up to the pub Louis squeals and unbuckles and hes at my side of the car before i even got the chance to turn the car off.  
"Somebodys eager" I tell him with a wink, and he takes a second to pout before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the door. We walk in and see all our friends most of them are sober still and smile at us as we arrive at the table.   
"Hey guys."Perrie says as she gets up to hug Louis and ring him to the bar.  
"Why are you guys so late?" Zayn asks handing me his beer. I take it with a nod in thanks.  
"Lou, he was in the bathroom for like 20 minutes with his hair, before finally i had to go in and do it for him." I say with a chuckle as i see louis glaring at the bartender who looks more less amused with my little kitten. "If you would excuse me." I say and walk over to them.  
"Lou, its fi-"  
"No Pez its not..i want the blueberry vodka...not the raspberry." Louis says cutting Perrie off as he pouts."And im not leaving from this spot until i get it."He says plonking himself down on the ground with a glare. I shake my head.  
"Im sorry Louis, but we just ran out. But if you really want some that guy over there was the one who took the last bit of it." He says and before the words even ended Louis was marching his way over to the guys.   
"You did it now." Both Perrie and i said as Louis tapped the tall burly man on the shoulder. We watch as the man turns around with a confused expression and looks down at louis before his expression softened on my boy, which isnt too much of a surprised louis has that affect on alot of people, Louis starts gesturing with his hands and the guy chuckles a little before handing louis his drink and Louis brightens immediately and hugs the guy before literally skipping back to us with a grin.  
"Nathaniel apologized for taking my drink and gave me it." He says and waves back at the guy, Nathaniel, and he headed back to the table. Perrie and I look at each other in disbelief before nodding at the bar tender and the guy and following Luis.  
After awhile we were all pretty drunk but Liam and I us being the responsible ones. Louis and I were on the the dance floor dancing to Drunk on love By beyonce.  
I put my hands on Louis hips as he grinds against me, throwing his head back against my shoulder and letting out a quiet moan running his hands through my hair, i suck on the side of his neck gently and pull hi closer. As the song comes to an end Louis' flushed and panting against me.  
"H-Haz lets go home please... Need you in me..now." He moans out as he turns around buryig his face in my neck and pressing his erection against my own.   
"Y-Yes baby, we are leaving right now, be a good boy for me and hold on a few minutes yes? Can you do that for me?" I ask him huskily in his ear, he moans and nods before dashing to our table, i hurriedly follow him telling the others we are leaving, getting a wink from Liam and a Whistle from Niall which has Louis even more flushed.   
As soon as we get home Louis is out of the car and heading inside. I turn off the car and rush after him. When we reach the front door i push him in roughly and slam the door shut pushing him against it, he looks at me with glossy eyes and red bitten lips.  
"Ive been good daddy."He moans our and i smash our lips together, a teeth clashing, tongue fighting dirty kiss.  
"Yes, you have baby boy, I want you in our room ass up jeans off Panties on, can you do that for me Darling?" I ask him lowly and he lets out a loud moan before rushing to our room, Shirt already off.  
"Shit."


	18. Chapter 17 Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not gonna lie, i already had this chapter written and was just about t upload it when my fucking computer decided to turn off and now the chapter is gone and i hate to redo it and thats upsetting because i was sooooo sooooo soooo fcking proud of it!!! :/* and by the way, chapters will NOT be LONG this week because im updating every day and im splitting all my chapters up.

As i walk into our room i groan lowly, Louis exactly how i asked him to be, ass up, panties on. I slowly undo my belt and walk over to him.  
"Such a good boy for my darling, always listen so well." i say genty and he whimpers, and take his wrists gently in my grasp and wrap my belt around his wrist tightening it harshly and he whimpers and tries to rut his hips against the sheets.  
"Nuh uh, Daring you know better now dont you." I growl into his ear huskily as i pull him harshly to my chest by his wrists and he arches his back against it.  
"i-im so-sorry sir." He whimpers out and i hush him with a kiss to the temple.  
"I know Darling its okay." i breath into his ear. And rub my hands up and down his sides.  
"Louis, I need to know how far you want to go tonight." I say lowly and turn his face to me and he looked in thought before looking into my eyes.  
"im- I think. no I know, I want to try and get to floaty..if thats okay with you?" He says softly and quickly finished looking down flushing.  
"No no, none of that sweets, this is about what you want, and if you want that then thats fine darling" I say softly in his ear kissing his neck and taking his chin in my fingers firmly tilting his head towards me. he nods and moans out softly.  
"Now sweetheart, before we go any farther, we need to go over whats gonna happen. Alright?" I ask him. he nods.  
"Good boy darling. Do you know what your safe word is?" He nods."Tell me Hun, or we aren't going any further."I spoke gently.  
"R-red. is when i cant take anymore and ive hit my limit Hazza. green is im perfect. Yellow is things need to slow down. Purple is i need to take a break, a breather, then i can continue but im not at red, but very very close." He spoke quietly and looking me in the eyes the entire time. I nod.  
"Perfect darling, now what if for some obscure reason, i dont listen, or you arent able to speak, what then love?" I ask him softly.  
"I pinch you as hard as i can wherever i can reach and if that doesnt work scream and kick." he says even quieter and i sigh and kiss his forehead, i know that since we began this that this was a touchy thing to do.  
"Your soo perfect baby, so proud of you darling." I tell him softly and he tried to look down and i growl lowly tightening my fingers. He looks up again and his eyes show the unsaid apology and i nod slightly in forgiveness. He tilts his head a little more begging for a kiss, i obey and lean down to give him a gently kiss against his soft plump lips rubbing his side with my hand not holding him still.  
"Now darling once i let go of you we will begin got it?." I ask him softly and he nods and i give him one final kiss before dropping him back to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not proud of this chapter at all...please....dont hate me....but itll be a double update to make up for not updating yesterday.


	19. im so sorry.

I'm so sorry for not updating recently! Things have been pretty hectic recently, so, I'm sad to say all of my story's are on hold until June 16th I have finals coming up and I have prom in a couple of days and dr appointments and possible surgeries I have been diagnosed with many chronic illnesses and they are prett serious that are taking up my time and energy, and I don't want to give you give half assed chapters. You deserve better, please don't stop reading guys I promise I will get into the swing of things ASAP! Love you guys so much! If you have any concerns or questions or just statements, either comment to me on here or twitter @/larryneedsfreed or Instagram @larryneedsfreedom or tumblr, @larryneedsfreedom.


End file.
